Another Uchiha?
by ahuvati
Summary: What if the Hokage decided with the other 4 kages that it was time for the eldest Uchih to come home...that it would be the only way that they wouldn't loose Sasuke? How will they both react?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Now after all this is said I leave you with the first chapter: enjoy! **

The man known as Severus Snape sat on his sofa crying in his quarters late at night in Hogwards. He wanted to go to bed, he wanted to sleep…..But he couldn't every time he closed his eyes he saw them: he saw the faces off the man he once called Father, the one from the woman he once called Mother, the smiling face off his little brother Itachi and the face of a baby he knew that must have been born shortly after he left…..some nights it was a boy some a girl, he would never know. He hatted nights like those, it had been almost 20 years and he simply couldn't forget. Sometimes he had nightmares in which he saw his little brother lose it and murder the whole clan. After all those years he couldn't help, but miss them not only his family also the only true friend he had known in his 24 years of live _no I am Severus Tobias Snape I am 35 _he reminded himself. He always did it, it was like a mantra every morning while he looked at the face of a stranger. He began that morning ritual all those years ago at the tender age of 5 pretending to be 15 and someone he was but wasn't.

He remembered all those times he had begged the headmaster to let him return home he was tired he really was, he didn't want to lei anymore his parents had taught him to not to do so. It was a bad thing to do and it only made you feel worse…the truth even if you must pay, used to say Father how much truth held those words, he felt bad no horrible and had felt so for years.

Every word he spoke was a lei…he wasn't Severus Snape: he didn't love potions he hated them!, he didn't hate transfugation he loved it!, he didn't hate one Harry J. Potter why should he? the boy wasn't responsible for his father's mistakes….he didn't believe a child should pay for its parents mistakes, but that didn't matter not anymore he wasn't himself any longer he was Snape and Snape probably thought so. So he had to think so too.

_Does anyone understand how stressing such a thing is?_ He asked himself knowing the answer already: no they didn't they were free they thought as themselves not as someone else, that is the exact opposite off them….This actually was beneficial for him when he thought he had to react one way about a situation he reacted the opposite way as simple and hurtful as that.

There was no one in that damned world that knew him and he didn't know anyone, well that was a lei he knew the man that took him away all those years ago…. _And as happens when you talk off the devil, he appears _he thought to himself as he heard the door open there was only one person that knew the password beside him and that was the man that took him away from….from home.

"Severus?" Asked the voice of one Albus Dumbledore, he knew the man couldn't see him it was too dark and he didn't have a fire in his fireplace…He never had it made his fingers tingle and spasm wanting to do things that were forbidden. "Severus I know you are there."

Said the man and that was it he couldn't stand it anymore! It was driving him crazy, he stood up used a Ninjutsu he hadn't used in years, it felt so good, to fire the fireplace and activated his bloodline….his Sharingan and turned to look at the man before answering.

"I. Am. Not. Severus Snape!"He screamed at the man who looked at him disapproving look on his face and all. "I am Seiya Kazuo Uchiha from the Uchiha clan Dumbledore-sama and you know that very well!" He wasn't angry he was way beyond that point he was…..there weren't any words to describe how he felt. He wanted to destroy the whole room if he had to, to make his point clear to the elder man.

"I know you aren't him young Seiya….and you won't be him anymore." Said the old man looking at the young man in front of him while his disapproving look disappeared, only to be replaced by a small genuine sad smile… This startled Seiya he couldn't believe he heard his name fall from the man's mouth he hadn't been called by his name since he left the hidden countries.

"I….I won't be him any longer? What in the name of all that's holly mean you by that?" He automatically felt how his body became tens and turned into a defensive pose. Looking at the older man daring him to come nearby…

"My dear boy…" Albus stopped seeing the anger those words produced on the young man, he had been told at last a thousand times in the twenty years they knew each other to not to call the man before him that. "Seyia, the hokage of the hidden leaf has changed since the last time you were there and they have sent a two ninjas to bring you home…this wasn't only a decision made by your hokage but it was made by all five kages. I won't bother you again, but if you ever need anything please don't refrain from asking me. I know that you came here due a wizard depth, but you have done so much that I own you…" With this he turned and left leaving the door open, Seyia sank to his knees he was going home.

_I am dreaming this is too good to be true….home. _He thought not believing what he had been told he had spent years begging the man to even allow him to go home in the summer wanting to take a wizard oath to come back and now because the Kages decided they wanted him back he was just….allowed. He sat there on the ground thinking it was all a joke or a dream until two people entered his quarters. The first one he saw: was a teen he didn't recognize but that got his full attention he had the yellowest hair he had seen in ages, a big grin plastered on his face, electric blue eyes and he (Seiya) cringed because he could feel a demoniac chackra surrounding the boy. The second also caught his attention: he was tall, not as tall as him but….and had white hair, it was short and untamed, he had a mask covering the left side of his face, only allowing him to see one brown eye and he knew the man must be smirking under the mask….how well he knew the glint in that eye and would bet all owned plus his life that the man was just doing THAT. He frowned a moment remembering where he had seen that glint until he remembered.

"_Seiya-san, Seiya-san!" Screamed a white haired, brown eyed, older boy trying to get his attention, but Seiya just ignored the boy._

_He didn't really like the older boy it's not that he hated him no….he just didn't like him since the boy had sub estimated him because he was 3 and the boy was 11. Seiya Kazuo Uchiha might be a small boy a little more than a toddler but he was also a few other things: he was an Uchiha, he was smart, he was fast, he was strong, he was what his parents and clan called a prodigious child…he could take his chunin exam in 3 years if he wanted and pass it and why not he was also suborn._

_He had gone to the park and was on his way home for lunch as he had promised his parents when he heard the boy scream. There was no way he would stop to talk with the boy because there was no way he would be late home and disappoint his parents. He started to run instead of walking home in hope the boy would give up. He just wanted to go home have lunch and play with his little Onii-chan._

_When he reached home the boy was nowhere to be seen, he smiled to himself he had lost him. He knocked at the door of his house and when his father opened the door he heard the boy again…._

"_Seiya-san, Seiya-san wait!" __Screamed the boy again and Seiya couldn't help but bite his own lower lip, the stubborn kid had followed him HOME! His father lifted his chin and tapped his mouth with one finger, making it clear he wanted Seiya to stop doing it, before turning him around and saying._

"_You will enter after you talked to your friend he has been following you the whole way up here so it must be important." His father said sternly before giving him a small push toward the white haired boy and closing the door._

"_Finally Seiya-san I have been following you since you left the park. I wanted to talk to you; didn't you hear me calling you?" Asked the white haired boy tilting his head aside to allow his body language copy that what had just left his mouth._

"_I did, but I didn't want to talk with you." He answered the boy glaring; the glare must have looked more like a pout on his child like face._

"_Ooooh…"Said the boy. "Well I must be grateful that your father opened the door then." Stated the boy smirking having a weird glint in his eyes. "Uuuhhh look I'm sorry about the other day, I was out of place and you put me back in it…I should thank you for that. That I have started the academy gives me no right to act the way I did and I wanted to apologize for what I did, no true honorable ninja would have done that." Said the boy looking down ashamed of himself._

"_I forgive you, but if it happens again I will beat you again." Seiya answered awed that the boy had followed him the whole way just to say sorry. _

"_Really?" Asked the boy._

"_Yes sure, why not? You came the whole way up here just to say sorry. You know that it takes a lot of courage to do so. And I like to beat you" Seiya just shrugged at the look the boy gave him._

"_Really? Thanks….uuuh for both things!" Said the boy happily jumping high in the air, before landing and offering his hand to Seiya. "Friends?" Asked the white haired boy hopefully, Seiya looked at the hand a moment thinking about it and ,deciding he really hadn't friends outside the clan and they were family so not really friends, before taking it and saying._

"_Friends….by the way I am Uchiha, Seiya Kazuo." Remembering they never presented themselves._

"_Kakashi is the name I am a Hatake." Answered his new friend smiling only to blush after his stumpage made itself know. At this Seiya couldn't help but giggle as any other small child in his situation before asking._

"_Do you want to eat lunch? It's late and I am sure there is enough food for like the whole army." _

"_Yeah that would be great I am starving." Answered Kakashi before entering the house… after that day the friends were inseparable until the day Seiya disappeared, sure Kakashi was beaten up a few more times but that was Ok._

"Hatake, Kakashi…." He whispered tears streaming down his face, he stood up and walked over to the man who had already opened his arms the moment he saw recognition in the onyx eyes of his once best friend. (Seiya's charingan had deactivated the moment he heard Albus words) Kakashi hugged his friend tightly before whispering himself.

"Uchiha, Seiya Kazuo…" At this Seiya started to sob and Kakashi couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall…. after all he had been returned the friend he had lost about 20 years ago. Naruto Uzumaki sat on the floor not believing what he saw he had never seen his sensei cry and he NOW REALLY WANTED TO KNOW WHO THIS MAN THEY WENT TO LOOK FOR WAS! _UCHIHA IMPOSIBLE! _Thought the confused boy still sitting on the cold dungeon floor.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy.**


	2. Two days before

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Second Chapter: Two days before and in the hidden leaf village.**

If you would ask in the hidden leaf village in Kanoha about Kakashi Hatake most people would tell you that he always seems to be half asleep or only half awake, but that he is an extraordinaire ninja. This of course isn't true Kakashi just appeared that way and most people left him be because of it, but there existed people who knew him and they knew it was just an act mixed by the loss of those who really mattered to him at a young age. He himself used to say that everybody he respected and admired on a personal level where death, but that was also a lei…there where people he cared about alive three of them where his teammates and students: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. The last one must be the one who most because in his eyes the boy was all he had left of his childhood friend Seiya Kazuo Uchiha…..this last person wasn't death but he wasn't there anymore neither to be precise. And Tsunade knew she could trust him with this very special mission:

One of the first and hardest decisions Tsunade had to make as the new Hokage was to decide what to do with one Sasuke Uchiha….the boy had been a traitor to his village yes, but his village had treated him in many ways too. The decision Tsunade came to was a reunion with the other five Kages. In said reunion it became clear that the boy would be a danger until he let all his hate go and this was a problem because: who could help the boy leave the past behind and start anew? There were thrown various ideas all being rejected due one or another thing until Tsunade remembered one person: Seiya Kazuo Uchiha. She consulted what the other Kages thought about the idea of asking the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha to come back to the hidden countries. After analyzing that particular idea servile hours it was decided that it would be the best decision after all the man had been and probably was still stronger than his now feared younger brother Itachi….the young man hadn't been home a long time and it was beneficial to take him back to the hidden countries not only because of Sasuke, but because it would make the possibility of the rebirth of the clan more real.

The decision made that day brought here where she was at that moment in her office waiting for the only man she trusted to bring the eldest Uchiha home or not to do so if the young man was a danger for the village: Kakashi Hatake. The friendship between both boys had never been understood by the rest of the village: there was an important age difference (important because they were both still children) and because it seemed that Seiya used to beat the crap out of Kakashi at last once every two months. The only ones who smiled at the boys friendship and encouraged their friendship where their clans, and who knew why both clans where so happy about it.

When Kakashi entered Tsunade's office he had his nose in one of his books and looked bored, but Tsunade knew she had only to say three words to have the ninja's full, complete and real concentration.

"Seiya Kazuo Uchiha." She told him and instantly the ninja's whole body language changed: he had thrown his precious book over his shoulder, stood alert, his eye was fixed at her and his whole posture indicated he was all hers.

"What about him?" Asked Kakashi suspicious almost fearful.

"What about him? Well I had a reunion with the Kages and we decided it might be good for Sasuke to get to know a brother who isn't a mass murder….in other words we want him back here in Kanoha." She said sweetly.

"What do you want from him?" Asked Kakashi suspecting there was more about it than what Tsunade was telling him.

"Why should we want something from him?" Asked Tsunade innocently, but the look the ninja was giving her told her he didn't buy her words. "He always was stronger than Itachi possibly still is and the Uchiha were a powerful clan him being here makes the possibility of the rebirth bigger." Said Tsunade honestly looking resigned.

"What if he harbors the same or even more hate than Sasuke? Will you make him do things he doesn't want like those magic users?" The last two words that left the man's mouth where pure venom as if someone might die just saying them.

"To your first question that is why I send you: you are the only person here that knows him really you might evaluate if he is or isn't a danger for the village. And as for your second question: No he will be a free man and do as he pleases as long as it is legal." Answered Tsunade looking the man in the eye not allowing herself to be intimated by the power he was known for to protect his friends.

"Ok, but if he isn't I will make sure he is." He said as if he was commenting the weather before continuing. "And I will take Naruto with me to make it look like I take him away to train personally with him." After saying this he extended his arm and Tsunade handed him the information he needed….the little they had.

"Sure I leave this all to you….and Kakashi good luck." She smiled at him while he just nodded opening the file to read it one his way to collect Naruto. When he left Tsunade let out a sign _well that could have gone worse at last the office is still in one piece._

Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage from the hidden leaf village (as he used to say himself) was waiting with the rest of team 7 at the spot his senei hat told him. Sakura and Sasuke decided to keep him company because they all knew that if their team leader said: be there at X hour he would arrive remarkably late…..his personal record had been 13 hours because he forgot about it even so they were always 5 minutes early.

You must understand the shock the poor teens all suffered when he was exactly on time and not only that but they couldn't see his book in his hand and he looked...without finding any other word to use he looked awake? He looked at their shocked expressions before turning to the two he hadn't asked to be there.

"It is nice from you to give Naruto some company while he waits but I am here and we are leaving now so say your good-byes." This startled them even more and both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with pity before saying bye over their shoulders, running as fast as their feet could get them away from Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto looked in disbelieve at his friends or better said at the cloud of sand they left behind before turning to his sensei who looked so different from normal that it was scary. He hadn't got his nose in his book, worst the book was no were insight! He didn't have that bored: I don't care about what you do, expression on his face; he looked determinate. Praying for his life and safety Naruto asked.

"Kakashi sensei? Are you feeling good?" Naruto didn't knew what worried him more his sensei's safety or his own at that moment.

"I haven't felt this good in years Naruto, now come follow me and once there is enough distance I will tell you what we will be doing." Answered Kakashi his expression softened one moment looking at his student, before turning around and starting to run.

The moment Kakashi started to run Naruto followed his sensei with some difficulty. They ran, jumped and swam further than Naruto had ever had gone in that direction. They were both lost in thought: Naruto was wondering what was going on and where his sensei was taking him and more important what his sensei thinking was about. Kakashi had a lost look in his eye, but not his usual one he had the look of someone who was deeply inside his own memories.

"_Seiya-san! Seiya-san! Seiya-saaaaaan!" _

_The white haired boy was getting annoyed by his friend who just sat there on the grass unmoving and ignoring him. He pouted he had gone all the way from the village to visit his friend only to be ignored by said friend, but when he opened his mouth to scream again his friends eyes snapped open to reveal two crimson red ones, but not the ones he recognized and screamed._

"_What do you want Kakashi-san!?" The smaller boy was breathing loudly and trembling too. Kakashi in an attempt to calm his friend he put a hand on the smaller boy shoulder and answered softly. _

"_I just wanted to know what you were doing, but now I want to know what happened to your eyes…I mean I know you can activate your Sharingan not only that also your level is __Mangekyō Sharingan__, but those aren't your eyes! Yours are like well Vortex like, but now they look like that combined with a triple swirl!" Kakashi was not only curious but also worried when he saw his friend's eyes filling with tears. "Hey, what is wrong? Come on you can tell me?" He said sitting down next to his friend on the grass and pulling said friend is a side hug._

"_I….I was medi…meditating." Answered Seiya biting his lower lip, a nervous habit Kakashi had learned, so Kakashi taped the lip as he had seen Seiya's father do that first day of their friendship before waiting for his friend to continue. "These….these are my eye…B-but…." Tears where falling down the small boy face freely now, he didn't even try to clean them away._

"_But what?" Asked Kakashi softly afraid for the answer…._

_He had learned a year ago that to obtain ones M__angekyō Sharingan__ one had to kill his best friend. In Seiya's case it had been killing his dog when he was two and a half because his dog had broken one leg and would be in agony until he died…..Mikoto had told Fugaku to do it but Fugaku said he wouldn't do it and that it would make Seiya stronger. So they left Seiya alone in a room with his dog Ryu and the instructions as to how to end the dog's life until Seiya did so obtaining his __Mangekyō Sharingan.__ Kakashi thought that it was the power fullest level of Sharingan and evidently he was wrong he only was afraid what his friend hat to do to come to this level. _

"_B-but they are my grandpa's implanted….." Explained Seiya sobbing in his friend shoulder while his friend prayed that what he thought Seiya must have done wasn't true. "Now I have the eternal __Mangekyō Sharingan__….I will be able to use it always and not become blind." Whispered the small boy, while Kakashi licked his lips before asking._

"_What did they make you do Seiya?" He asked afraid that what he suspected was true._

"_Grandfather was ill…..he has been for a long time and would have died soon anyway." The boy said in a monotone voice. "Father taught me a Jujitsu that makes me absorb another person its chakra…..grandfather wanted me to do it he wanted me to have his eyes, to be save and never become blind." Ended the boy and Kakashi connected the missing dots fast, hugging his friend closer to him… _

_This had happened a week before he lost his friend_

Kakashi snapped out of his memory and stopped seeing that they had advanced enough and that they would reach their destiny the next day in the late evening. Then he turned towards his student who looked exhausted before saying.

"That's it for today! We will continue tomorrow morning, but now we will eat and I will answer all the questions I can answer." His voice was calm and there was no hind of him being tired.

At his words Naruto let himself fall on the floor lying on his back catching his breath wondering why his sensei didn't look exhausted. He sat back up again when his sensei handed him some dinner. While they ate Naruto decided to ask the questions he had.

"What kind of training is this Kakashi?" Asked the blond curiously, eying the older man not believing that he wasn't even tired.

"None Naruto." Answered the man simply, before continuing with consuming his food.

"WHAT? What are we doing then here? Where is here anyway?" Asked the blond jumping up, furious with Kakashi.

"Just that Naruto now calm down and I will explain it all to you." The man didn't continue until his companion at last sat down and ignored the glare that the blond send his way completely. "Now this morning the Hokage wanted a reunion with me and gave me a mission a very special one. And I decided to bring you along because you seamed the best for the job. I told Sasuke and Sakura I would train with you because the mission must be kept secret. It isn't a complete lei all the running and jumping and swimming could be considered training. As for what our mission is we must bring a young man home….don't bother to ask I won't tell you who just yet." Said Kakashi and Naruto closed him mouth huffing. "As for where we are we are nowhere we are in the middle of two worlds ours and the one of the magic users….Now I will go to sleep and you will do so too."

After ending his story Kakashi turned around to sleep leaving a stunned Naruto sitting just there. Before Naruto laid down he processed what he was told and assumed that this man they were looking for was very important but not a criminal…. He decided to not to play with his luck and went to sleep as Kakashi told him to.

The next morning they continued their journey until late that evening they were suddenly in a strange forest. Naruto kept silent and looked around in awe until they reached the end of the forest and saw a castle… Naruto didn't know it was a castle but still was awed by the breathtaking building. He looked at his sensei and saw that Kakashi was all business and he followed Kakashi silently outside and inside the place until they reached what looked like a wall with a strange statue. He looked at his sensei thinking they were lost and jumped reaching the ceiling when the statue moved aside as Kakashi touched it.

As the statue moved aside it revealed a stairs Naruto followed Kakashi up even if he thought Kakashi had gone mad. When they reached the top of the stairs they entered a round room with an OLD man in it. Naruto observed the man like one of us would observe a dinosaur because they had always told him magic users where extinct. The man had been waiting for them obviously and Naruto was taken aback by two things: first that the man recognized Kakashi and second by the hostile way Kakashi reacted to the man.

Kakashi asked if there was a place where Naruto could stay while they conversed to which the man nodded. The man turned to Naruto and asked him if he was hungry, at this Naruto responded he was. The man nodded again before calling aloud 'Dobby' and out of the nowhere appeared a small creature with long ears and big eyes, that was told to bring him to the kitchen and take care of him until they both (Kakashi and the old man) went looking for him. Normally Naruto would have been offended to be treated that way, but not today he was too busy being awed by the creature.

On the way to the kitchen the small creature kept talking with Naruto and Naruto learned a few things. The creature was an elf, a house elf to be exact; a free one to be precise, there where enslaved house elves too. That his name was Doddy, before being freed with the help of Harry Naruto-wasn't-sure-what he worked for a dark wizarding family. That magical users where called wizards the male ones and Witches the female ones. That he was at a school and much more while he spoke to Dobby and more elves who worked in the kitchens.

He was enjoying himself but was happy when headmaster Dumbledore (Yes he had been taught that too) and Kakashi appeared and he was told to follow them until some door in something called dungeons where potions was taught (Yes Dobby again…he should be teacher). He followed them until the headmaster asked them to wait until he told them to enter. Naruto wanted to listen to the conversation that the man was having, but was stopped by Kakashi. And we all know from chapter one what happened when they entered the quarters.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. I really enjoyed writing this CH I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	3. Conversations

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Third Chapter: In Seiya's quarters explaining him.**

_**"Uchiha, Seiya Kazuo…" At this Seiya started to sob and Kakashi couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall…. after all he had been returned the friend he had lost about 20 years ago. Naruto Uzumaki sat on the floor not believing what he saw he had never seen his sensei cry and he NOW REALLY WANTED TO KNOW WHO THIS MAN THEY WENT TO LOOK FOR WAS! UCHIHA IMPOSIBLE! Thought the confused boy still sitting on the cold dungeon floor. **_

Once Kakashi felt his friend relax he let go of him, really looking at the man in front of him for the first time. He saw the face of an adult Severus Snape who was too thin to be healthy and Kakashi duped that once his friend took his glamurie of he would have much more meat on his bones. Aside from the tears he still had on his face he looked tired as if he hadn't slept well in months or years. The eyes who he once saw shine with live and mischief where dull, death. Even Sasuke's eyes held more life than his friends he looked soulless.

Kakashi signed deeply before walking the man over to the sofa, he wanted to tell him what he must be told as soon as possible and then make his friend go to sleep they were leaving the next day. Looking around Kakashi saw Naruto sitting on the floor dumb tuck look on his face and all. Kakashi groaned at his student and heard a fainted chuckle coming from Seiya.

"Naruto stand up and sit there on that chair….And be silent!" He added for his friend amusement, seeing his eyes shine faintly obviously amused by the scene.

"Now Naruto this is Seiya Kazuo Uchiha an old friend of mine….silent we will come to that part later." Said Kakasho glaring at his student and looking at his friend who frowned, but waited patiently _Aaah patience a gift his siblings don't have. _Thought Kakashi to himself amused because he knew Seiya wanted to know everything THAT moment.

"Seiya this is Naruto Uzumaki one of my students and teammates." Said Kakashi to his friend…. who in turn looked at him wanting Kakashi to continue. "He, Sakura Hurano, Sasuke Uchiha and I form team 7." Said Kakashi waiting for his friend to make the connection and ask what he wanted.

"Sasuke?" Asked Seiya tilting his head aside before adding. "So Mother was expecting another son." Said the man his lips curving at the corners, almost smiling.

"Yes Sasuke…" Said Kakashi, but was interrupted by Naruto's scream.

"Whaaat? Sasuke? Mother? No way, Itachi is the oldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha everybody knows that!" Screamed the blond shaking his head, not understanding what was happening. "Beside that he doesn't look like an Uchiha!" At the last Seiya frowned he had expected his family had made everyone believe Itachi was the oldest when he was taken, but he surely looked like a Uchiha….until he realized that he looked like Snape.

"No, Naruto I told you to be silent and if you can't be so I will ask you to leave the room! And Itachi wasn't the eldest son he was the second, Seiya was taken away before Sasuke's birth that is why he didn't knew Sasuke was neither a boy nor his name for that matter. And as for why he doesn't looks like an Uchiha he uses some magical spell called glamurie so he could look like a man named Severus Snape living as said man for the last 20 years!" Kakashi screamed at Naruto, angry that the boy might open his big mouth and tell Seiya things before it was time.

Naruto sank deep into the arm chair looking up at his sensei, Kakashi had never been so angry at any of them and Naruto knew he should have kept silent and listened. Kakashi was stopped by the man called Seiya who put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder to stop him and gave Naruto a look that glued him in place before saying.

"Kakashi it's just a boy it must be quite a shock for him to hear that all he thought isn't true…Now Mr. Uzumaki would you like to see ME?" At his words Kakashi calmed down a little bit and Naruto gave him a grateful look before nodding.

As he did so Seiya grabbed a stick and waved it over and around himself. While he did there was a light that enrolled him before disappearing and leaving a younger man than before looking at him (Naruto). The man looked a lot like an older version of both Sasuke and Itachi, the man he looked at was definably an Uchiha everything about him screamed that. The only thing that both Naruto and Kakashi saw was that he was very thin. Kakashi instantly saw an older version of the child in his memories, but he also saw that this man was in many ways a shadow of that boy and this hunted him.

"Well now that you both have seen me I would like to continue. Kakashi I have to ask how my family is these days." Seiya asked/said looking his friend in the eye, when he saw his friend grimaced and the blond look away he grew suspicious. "Hakate! Anwser now!" He ordered in his best teacher's voice. _Damn I had hoped that could have waited a little longer _thought Kakashi to himself bitterly.

"Uhhhmmm….you see well…..uhhh it's…..complicated at the last….it's only you, Sasuke and Itachi left." Said Kakashi looking everywhere but at his friend, praying to all gods that said friend didn't explode. He heard his friend sign and when he looked at Seiya he saw the man's shoulders hanging defeated and looking down.

"I see…." He simply said.

"I see? Just that no explications wanted?" Asked Naruto opening his big mouth again, and closing it at the stern look on his Sensei's face that reminded him he should be silent.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. I don't need an explication if I already know what happened: Itachi lost it and killed the whole clan leaving only or youngest sibling alive." To say Kakashi and Naruto where stunned was putting things lightly, how could he know.

"How….?" Was all that left Kakashi's mouth.

"I saw it in my dreams it happened around 10/11 years ago." Answered the man not giving more details.

"Right…..Uhhhmm Seiya, Sasuke is in trouble the kages think he is a danger to all us and himself until he learns to leave the past just there…..he is full of hate, he wants to kill Itachi."Said the white haired man carefully, not knowing how much more his friend could take.

"He won't…..I won't allow him." There was a fire in Seiya's eyes that Kakashi had seen times before and every time he had that look in his eye he got his way.

"I trust and believe you, but I have to ask you a question do you feel any hate or remorse at Konoha?" Kakashi hated to ask this, but it had to be asked.

"Huh?" Seiya frowned confused. "Why should I harbor bad feelings toward my country? I mean I understand the why, but it was my father's decision in the end…he could have tried to at last keep in touch with me, but he didn't." Kakashi saw the hurt look in his friend's eyes and was sure that he didn't hate them for what they had made him do; he was just hurt by it. "The last let's say 20 years of my live the only thing I wished for was going back so no I am not angry: I feel relieved to finally go home…these past years have been horrible I wanted to do jujistus, Ninjitsus and so on but couldn't." Seiya's voice was tired.

Once this was said they sat in silence all lost in their thoughts: Kakashi wondered what happened to his friend in all that time, Seiya sat day dreaming about going home and Naruto sat wondering if the young man he was looking at was really related to Sasuke…..because really Sasuke was full of hate by what people had done to him and this man was just full of hurt.

They sat there unmoving until Seiya casted a tempus and saw that it was three in the morning: he groaned thinking about classes tomorrow, but smirked at Kakashi remembering that he wouldn't teach them any longer.

"Ok, what has got you smirking and please if you are thinking in giving my hair some color forget about it…..you have done that more than enough when we were kids." Said Kakashi and Naruto threw them a curious look, but kept silent this time.

"Nothing I was just sulking about teaching class in the morning when I remembered I won't do it again…..and I think purple suited you good." The last was said with an angelic look. Getting up and walking away he shouted over his shoulder."Well guys I don't know what you are going to do, but I am going to bed, fight over who sleeps on the bed with me and who on the sofa if you want…"

As soon as he disappeared out of sight Naruto threw Kakashi another look.

"I am telling you he was talking about sleeping, nothing more." Said Kakashi amused by the look Naruto gave him. "Now: rock, paper, scissor…...the winner has the bed. One only round." He told his student and Naruto nodded.

They counted together and Naruto was delighted when his paper won over Kakashi's rock. Leaving a grim looking Kakashi behind Naruto followed Seiya's way. When he entered the bedroom he stood there stunned by all the books and vials with colored liquids _potions_ he told himself, (Dobby had informed him that Severus Snape in other words Seiya was the potions master.) not only that but in the middle of the room stood a big bed: big enough for three people! Of course Naruto would never tell Kakashi so and saw that his roommate was already asleep. Naruto entered the bed turning his back to the other man before feeling asleep too…. While Naruto and Seiya where fast asleep Kakashi was sulking in the living room about how unfair it was that he ended on the sofa, in the end he fell asleep sulking.

_The next morning:_

Naruto was still fast asleep when Seiya woke up. Seiya smiled at the boy because that meant two things: one it hadn't been a dream and second Kakashi had the sofa. He silently left the bedroom and entered his living room; on the sofa was no one. Kakashi was awake and there were only two more rooms left in his quarters Kakashi could have access to: the bathroom and kitchen. Seiya's need for coffee in the morning made him go to the kitchen, when he saw his friend looking for food he smiled a little before mumbling.

"Morning."

"Good morning my friend, where do you have the food?" Said Kakashi turning around he sounded desperate.

"Sit down and I will get it for us." Answered Seiya gesturing toward the table, after Kakashi sat down Seiya did too: making his friend frown before calling.

"Dobby?" And a small creature popped out of the nowhere next to them looking excited, Kakashi saw it was the same creature the headmaster called in the night.

"Yes master? What can Dobby do for Potions Master? Tell Dobby and Dobby will do!" Said the elf jumping up and down…._that creature is more hyperactive than NARUTO! _Thought Kakashi to himself shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Thank you Dobby. Could you please bring me breakfast for three?" Asked Seiya politically, this seemed to only make the elf more hyper.

"Yes Master…..of course anything master asks." Said Dobby before bowing and popping away.

"You know I am going to miss him." Seiya told Kakashi after this one kept looking in disbelieve at the place Dobby has just been.

"Really?" Asked Kakashi surprised and Seiya just nodded at him before breakfast appeared.

"Bon appetite." Said Seiya mockingly before starting with his breakfast, Kakashi soon followed his example. Soon Naruto entered the kitchen sniffing the air.

"FOOOD!" Said the teen sitting down next to both of them and started eating without saying another word.

"Should we be offended?" Asked Seiya raising his left eyebrow at his friend, who just snored and continued eating.

At this Seiya decided to not to take it personal not from the teen not from his friend. When they ended breakfast, Seyia started to shrink and pack the belongings he wanted to keep with him in a bottom less bag, he packet all his potions they where useful. He changed in more appropriate attire: black t-shirt and dark green baggy pants and he had his small bottom less bag around his waist (it was black). They at lunch and Seiya ended packing answering all Naruto's questions. It was late in the evening when they entered the forbidden forest.

"How long will it take us to get home?" Wondered Seiya aloud.

"About two days." Answered Kakashi who turned around when he heard his friend stop walking, when he did he saw his friend look into the small bag around his waist. "What are you doing?" He asked and wasn't answered he only heard his friend mumble.

"Accio wand!" Before turning to look at him and Naruto pointing the wand at their feet before spelling them when that was done he used the same spell on his own feet. "Now this spell will make us run so fast that every 8 hours of the journey will be reduced to 1 and ½ . Now once you start running don't stop until we are home or I will have to cast it again." Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "Oooh and be careful you might get a little dizzy in the begin." And so the three of them started their journey home at neck breaking speed.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. I really enjoyed writing this CH I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	4. A little over

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to:melamarriannie**

**Fourth Chapter: A little over…Nine hours later.**

"_**Accio wand!" Before turning to look at him and Naruto pointing the wand at their feet before spelling them when that was done he used the same spell on his own feet. "Now this spell will make us run so fast that every 8 hours of the journey will be reduced to 1 and ½ . Now once you start running don't stop until we are home or I will have to cast it again." Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "Oooh and be careful you might get a little dizzy in the begin." And so the three of them started their journey home at neck breaking speed.**_

Naruto had found the journey back home awesome. He loved the speed they used due that spell, it made him feel like he could fly! Sure in the begin it had been a little confusing because it looked like the rest of the world moved in slow motion, while he did at normal. Naruto was sure that it was some kind of side effect from the spell. Let's say half away he wasn't paying attention: big mistake, and fell down. Seiya easily healed his wound with magic before casting the spell again.

When they were close to the village as close as seeing it in the dawn of the morning they stopped. When they did so he saw Seiya observe the village of the hidden leaf. After mumbling something that neither Naruto nor Kakashi could catch they saw his eyes roll back into his head and he fainted. Kakashi grabbed him before he could hit the ground; he laid him down and looked him over before looking at Naruto saying.

"He has just exhausted himself using that spell so long on the three of us, he needs to sleep and once he is awake he will be fine." Naruto felt bad because he had just done a journey of two days in a few hours without getting tired, but Seiya had exhausted himself due it.

"He will be just fine Naruto…..you will see him screaming at Sasuke in just a few hours." Joked Kakashi, trying to lighten the mood when he saw the concerned look on the blonds face. "Now we will bring him to my place, he will sleep, you will watch over him and I will reunite with the Hokage." Instructed Kakashi lifting his friend, who felt way to light...

They soon reached Kakashi's apartment and Naruto made a bed in the living/dining room for Seiya. Kakashi laid him onto the bed and removed Seiya's shoes and T-shirt. When he removed the last he heard Naruto gasp and looked at his student who had his eyes fixed at Seiya's chest: the chest had some muscle, but what made Naruto gasp where all the scars both old and new that Seiya had on his chest. Feeling sick Kakashi quickly pulled a blanket over his friend to cover most of the scars.

"I will talk with him about it…just don't try to do it yourself." Whispered Kakashi softly at the teen that had palled a lot… Naruto only gave a small nod he might talk a lot and be curious but he would NEVER ask about those scars…..NEVER.

Kakashi left his home instructing Naruto to behave or else… The typical unfinished treat that always worked, even if Kakashi had the feeling that Naruto had too much to think about to cause any mischief. But he knew Naruto's attention span and it was really awing so short it was. Kakashi couldn't forget the image of his friend's mutilated chest and probably back from his head: he had scars the did go from fainted silver-like skin to a deep one that went from his left shoulder to his right hip bone and looked like a claw. To make it short he had more scars than most of the people in the hidden countries….and Kakashi wasn't happy about it.

Tsunade woke up that morning what that feeling that tells you that you should have stayed in bed. A shame she didn't do so because there was a storm coming her way and its last name was Hatake….

Naruto had decided to sit down close to Seiya, he was worried about the man. Kakashi had explained him that Seiya just as Sasuke and Itachi where very special having both chackra and magic. And that Seiya was just suffering from magical exhaustion, just like any other Shinobi could suffer from chackra exhaustion after using too much. Naruto had taken a liking to the man and he wasn't sure why: it might be because he was important to Kakashi, because he was smart and didn't mind answering all Naruto's questions, because he was Sasuke's last chance at a real family, because he was a sentimental fool (Sasuke's words) or because of all them….maybe the scars had something to do with it too, just maybe.

Naruto sat next to the unconscious man for a long time until he heard the door open. He didn't turn thinking it was kakashi coming home until he heard Sakura gasp and Sasuke scream.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here Naruto!" Screamed Sasuke and he had taken his katara out and all already. Seeing this Naruto jumped between Sasuke and Seiya thinking. _Damn._

"Sasuke calm down! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Naruto hoping all the screaming didn't wake Seiya.

"You ask me to calm down and what I am doing here? What is Itachi doing here?" Screamed Sasuke furious, while Naruto still blocked his path toward Seiya. At this Naruto blinked and turned his head around looking at Seiya who had his head tilted to one side causing his hair to fall over his face…..making it easy to confuse him with Itachi if you didn't knew better.

"What? NO! No he isn't Itachi…..Sasuke you are wrong." He looked pleadingly at Sakure before he asked. "Grab him!"

Sakura looked unsure but did as asked, while Sasuke kept fighting to free himself. As Sakura held him in place Naruto kneeled next to Seiya lifted his head and brushed the hair out of his face moving it a little so Sasuke could see it.

"See it isn't Itachi." Said Naruto softly, while Sasuke looked at the sleeping man calming a little but not enough for Sakura to let him go who also observed the young man.

"How can you be so sure he looks an awful lot like an Uchiha to me?" Said Sakura causing Naruto to pout... None of them heard Kakashi enter until they heard him answer Sakura's question.

"Easy that is because HE IS an Uchiha just not the one you thought he is." This made all three teens turn to him he lifted his hand toward Sasuke saying. "Weapons." After Sasuke handed them over Kakashi invited them to sit.

"An Uchiha sensei?" Asked Sakura confused, she thought that Itachi had only left Sasuke alive.

"Yes and not any Uchiha…..Sasuke the man on that bed is Seiya Kazuo Uchiha. I understand you mistaken him for Itachi because if I am honest the three of you look a lot like each other." He was silent for a moment ordering his thoughts before continuing. "Sasuke you never met him because he left the hidden countries two weeks before your birth… you see Sasuke your parents had once while they were still young and naïve done something that made them be in depth with a wizard… a magic user. These depts. aren't like ours and when the wizard came for the payment of said depth he asked for Seiya as payment. Your father knew that there was no other way around a wizard depth so he gave his eldest son away as payment…..the wizard had the Kages oof that moment behind him, but the new ones thought it was time to bring Seiya home." Kakashi let his words sink in while he looked at the shocked teens Sakura looked like she was processing very complicated information and Sasuke looked with longing eyes at Seiya.

"My brother?" Whispered Sasuke pointing with his finger at Seiya who was sleeping like nothing happened.

"Yes your brother…yours and Itachi." Answered Kakashi looking at his student.

"Oh god…." Said Sasuke realizing that he had been a step away from murdering his brother for something he didn't do. "Does he know what Itachi did?"

"Yes he does…." Said Kakashi and he added fast. "But he doesn't want to seek revenge nor does he want you to." When he saw the look of hope in the teens eyes.

"WHAT? WHY?" Screamed Sasuke looking like he had been slapped across the face.

"Because I love him….because I know what it feels to live the life of another." Said Seiya from the bed before standing up bare chested crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me Sasuke: What would you have done in his place? Our parents where no saint's boy, don't get me wrong I loved them I still do but I'm not blind. Our father was a cruel and ambitious man…..when you were little Itachi probably got all his attention and it was Itachi who gave you his." Sasuke nodded intimated by his brother towering over him.

"I know this because you passed to be Itachi and Itachi became me once I disappeared. You probably wouldn't have lived this long if father was still alive. He made me kill my dog and our grandfather for this." He said activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, seeing this Sasuke took a step back and Seiya smirked.

"Now tell me how would you have felt if you always did your best, but knew it wasn't enough and that it would never be because you weren't your older brother and they reminded you of it…..even worse how would you feel knowing that it was their fault he was taken away? Hmmm? Answer me boy!" Said Seiya slapping the back of Sasuke's head. Seiya hatted to be this hard on his younger sibling, but he knew that if he wanted to get into that thick Uchiha skull there was no other way.

"I would have….I would have snapped." Answered Sasuke whispering looking down analyzing what he had just been told.

"So do you still want to vengeance our clan?" Seiya was afraid of the answer…_Please don't let him be as stubborn as grandfather was._ Prayed Seiya to all gods he knew of.

"No….no I don't want to, not anymore." Said Sasuke looking up with tears in his eyes, Seiya smiled him and hugged him close before whispering.

"Well I think I have done my job then little one…." Seiya whispered before fainting again. In the shock Sasuke wasn't fast enough and Seiya hit the ground with an evident thut. That was the first time Sasuke got a look on all the scars and whispered. "What have they done to him…."

Kakashi had rushed over and made sure his friend was ok and put him back into bed. After this he explained both teens what had exactly happened since he and Naruto left and told them why Seiya was so exhausted. After lunch Sakura had to go home and Kakashi and Naruto went to rest while Sasuke sat next to his eldest brother, swearing he would never lose the last family he has left.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. Sasuke won't become a sunshine and neither will Seiya and the last will have to put the first in his place many more times…..but at last Sasuke has left his blood thirst behind. Yes they still have a long road to go mostly because Seiya has also been scared by his time as Snape.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to: my readers, not that there are much.**

**Fifth Chapter: Getting to know Seiya…and a wand!**

_Kakashi had rushed over and made sure his friend was ok and put him back into bed. After this he explained both teens what had exactly happened since he and Naruto left and told them why Seiya was so exhausted. After lunch Sakura had to go home and Kakashi and Naruto went to rest while Sasuke sat next to his eldest brother, swearing he would never lose the last family he has left._

Sasuke sat next to his brother observing him. Looking closely he saw the features that made him look like Itachi, like himself (Sasuke) and those who were only Seiya's. He wondered how old Seiya was he was sure that it was somewhere between 22 (Itachi) and 30 (Kakashi)…Sasuke didn't knew how long he sat there observing his brother when he heard a door open; he turned toward the door and saw Naruto enter the room.

"Hey Sasuke, is he still out?" Asked the blond to his friend, curious about Seiya's wellbeing.

"Yes he still is. Can't you see so for yourself?" Answered Sasuke, Naruto ignored the irony that came with the question….had it been anyone else he would have been offended, but Sasuke was that way. "What do you think they made him do?" Asked the blackhead softly to Naruto, while he had a worried expression on his face….Naruto's matched his own.

"I really don't know much only what Dobby told me he did." Answered Naruto; one part of him would be happy to have the answers his friend seeks, the other was happy by not knowing.

"Dobby?" Asked Sasuke confused, Kakashi hadn't mentioned a Dobby not that the man had gotten into much detail.

"Ohhh yes. Dobby: he is a free house elf, there are enslaved ones too. They are small magical creatures that serve witches and wizards. They have big ears and eyes and are green!" Exclaimed Naruto laughing, Sasuke slapped the back of his head.

"Your attention went away from my original question." Said Sasuke as Naruto sat pouting next to him.

"Ohhh, yes sorry...Uhhmm he lived like a man called Severus Snape, he used some kind of spell that made him look like the man and all! He was a teacher and a potions master, but I don't think he liked it much…." Added the blond: remembering the scene in Snape's quarters, and how happy he seemed to not to teach again. "Potions are a form of magic: there are lots all different: some can heal you and others kill you!" Naruto grinned proud of himself, his explication wasn't half as good as Seiya's had been, but to him it was a pretty good one.

The boys kept talking about all Naruto had seen and heard while in the wizarding world, Sasuke asked a question here and there and the blond answered it the best he could.

When Seiya woke up he had to blink a few times because everything was fuzzy. After doing so he saw two pairs of eyes observing him: one onyx the other sapphire. _Sasuke and Naruto. _He thought to himself. He sat up and groaned, his whole body protested. As he did two pair of eyes followed all his movements until they froze having a good look at his chest. Feeling uneasy Seiya looked around for his T-shirt, not seeing it he accioed it to him. Once he had it on the boy's kept staring, he cleared his troth before mumbling.

"You two can stop staring now, you know?" The teens blushed and moved uneasy before Naruto looked up at Seiya.

"I'm sorry Seiya-san…" Said the blond still blushing, Seiya nodded accepting the apology.

Sasuke on the other part had stopped blushing and was wondering how Seiya got his T-shirt, could it have been….magic?

"How did you do that?" Asked Sasuke curious looking at his brother, analyzing all other possibilities…

"How did I do what?" Asked said brother raising an eyebrow.

"Well that with your T-shirt." Said Sasuke in a matter of the fact voice and looking at Seiya with arrogance and daring him he also made it sound as if Seiya was stupid.

Naruto saw this, but he also saw Seiya's eyes harden and knew Sasuke wasn't going to get away with his attitude. Not towards Seiya, nope. Seiya narrowed his eyes and looked at his younger sibling with a calculative look; he was trying to remember what his parents did to him when he had an attitude towards his elders. Not Remembering having done so, so not remembering being punished for it he tried something else. He tried to remember what Molly had said when her children misbehaved. Yes he did listen to her even if being Severus he had to make it look like he ignored her.

"Look Sasuke: I might be your brother, but I am still older than you. I'm not one of your classmates nor have I done anything wrong to you. I won't accept you to disrespect me: not now, not ever. Talk to anyone else the way you want, but me you will RESPECT ME. Got it? If you don't there will be consequences."Seiya used that dangerous low whisper all Snape's students remember.

Naruto was applauding and cheering at Seiya from inside his mind. Sasuke was totally taken back; no one had ever scolded him in that way! By the look in his brother's eyes he saw that it was no joke. Feeling ashamed to be already on his brother's bad side he apologized, without being forced to and all.

"Look, Seiya….I'm sorry. I really had no intention to disrespect you it was just the way I usually am. I understand that you won't accept excuses and I promise it won't happen again." He said in almost a whisper, now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. Seiya nodded his approval and decided to explain what he had done with his T-shirt to the boys.

"What I did with my T-shirt is summoning it wordlessly and wandlessly, most witches and wizards are unable to do so." He explained the boys whom listened carefully. "Now the spell used is called: _accio, _you say it and what you want and have it. Be careful you summon an item you don't make it appear out of the air." He told the boys.

"How is it you can do both: chakra and magic?" Asked Sasuke, before Seiya could answer Naruto did.

"You can do so too and Itachi. Kakashi said you guys where special and had both." Said Naruto while he got a double from the famous Uchiha glare: for interrupting.

"Even if Naruto spoke out of turn he is right, we have both and that allows us to do things no other Shinobi ever could. As for a why I don't really know, the only thing I know is that it has to do with the fact as why our parents had a wizarding dept." Said Seiya explaining what Naruto had said better.

"So you could teach me?" Asked Sasuke excited, it would be a great surprise to use magic in a combat.

"If you don't end with my sanity before I have time…I will." Said Seiya ironically and Naruto thought: _must be a family thing._ "But before starting your magical education you will need a wand." Seiya informed his little brother.

"Uhmm… Seiya-san there is no wand maker in the hidden countries…" Said Naruto in a small voice, at that moment Sasuke's hope what crushed. Naruto was right there where none in the hidden countries.

"He is right…" Said Sasuke, before looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you know how to make wands." Pleaded the teen, Seiya shook his head.

"The two of you are right and I have no idea as to how to make a wand, but no reason to get desperate: we still have the hope that one of mine choses you!" He told the boys ruffling their hair and summoning his small bag.

"Wands as in more than one? Isn't a wizard supposed to only own one?" Asked Naruto curious.

"Well usually every adult wizard has one and one or two spare ones, but there is an old tradition that says that if two wizards have a duel the winner keeps the loser's real wand and not a spare one….not everyone follows that tradition. I once won a duel to a man that still used his first wand at age of 50 in a duel, which is very uncommon; I was 10 at that time: I won and because of that I got to keep his first wand. Because of this he wanted to duel me again, he wanted his first wand back….I ended with his first and his three spare ones." He told the boys with a proud look in his eyes. Naruto felt bad for the old man, but there was nothing he could do it had happened more than ten years ago.

"How many duels did you win?" Asked Sasuke.

"How many did I win? I really don't know, but what I know is that I won 134 duels to wizards and witches that did practice the old ways. I still have all of them….I kind of collection them." He answered looking innocent, while he was busy taking all the wands out of the bag.

"134 wands? Plus your own and your spare ones?" Seiya nodded at Naruto's sudden outburst, the blond patted Sasuke's back grinning. "Well there must be one that works for you." He told his friend pointing at the wands from all sizes, woods and magical cords that Seiya was taking out of the bag. "Really look at that."

"Well try one, they don't bite." Said Seiya once he ended taking them all out of the bag, Sasuke looked at them and grabbed a reddish one at his left: it felt strange as if it didn't belong there.

"What do I do now?" He asked his brother.

"You wave it around." Said Seiya rolling his eyes. "I will know which one choses you once I see the two of you in action."

"Choses me?" Asked Sasuke in disbelieve.

"Yes the wand choses the wizard and not the other way around, it has something to do with every person's magical signature…..now hurry up we aren't a couple of aging ladies that got together for tea." Answered Seiya getting tired, his body hurt and he wasn't really in the mood to play 20 questions at that moment.

Sensing this Sasuke waved the wand around and saw a purple light brust out of it that ended breaking Kakashi's window. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the wand in shock. While Seiya just: grabbed the wand out of Sasuke's hand, putting it back in the bag, waved his own to where the window had been a few seconds before repairing it and separated two different wands from all them. One was reddish and the other white.

"That one wasn't for you so try this one." Sasuke was told by Seiya who gave him the white wand, this one felt cold in his hand.

He tried the white one, but nothing happened. Seiya took it from him and gave him the reddish one, this one reacted aggressively and put Kakashi's table to fire. Again the wand was taken from him, table repaired and Seiya started to take a few wands out of the pile.

"No apple wood for you, the both of you don't get along. I gave you the white one to see if the problem where the phoenix feathers, but the other red one had unicorn hair as cord so it wasn't the cord." He explained Sasuke and Naruto while he put all the apple wood wands back in the bag, 15 in total. The boys nodded as if they understood what he said.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy, I still need a beta a lovely person offered his help, but he had no beta profile so it couldn't be I would like to thank that person anyway. I liked the thought of Seiya having some kind of hobby while in the wizarding world, one that he could do being Snape. One of the best idea's I came up with was him collecting wands. And I needed a wand for Sasuke. What do you guy's think about it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to: my readers, not that there are much.**

**Sixth Chapter: Finding the right wand …..and a reunion with the hokage?**

"_No apple wood for you, the both of you don't get along. I gave you the white one to see if the problem where the phoenix feathers, but the other red one had unicorn hair as cord so it wasn't the cord." He explained Sasuke and Naruto while he put all the apple wood wands back in the bag, 15 in total. The boys nodded as if they understood what he said._

Sasuke did try many more wands about 34 until he had the right one. Sasuke knew what Seiya meant by being chosen by his wand. The other 50 or so had felt different: some felt like they didn't belong with him, others felt cold and indifferent and then there were those who just felt strange.

The ones that had felt wrong reacted very aggressive toward him destroying things around him. The cold ones almost didn't react. And the ones that felt strange….well they did strange things: Change Seiya's hair to green, his own to purple, change Naruto's attire to a dress….and other things none wanted to remember.

When Sasuke felt the wand belonged to him and he waved it, he saw red sparks coming from its tip. He looked up to Seiya who had an amused gleam in the eye.

"How very amusing….."Seiya mumbled looking at the wand in Sasuke's hand, while he said so he waved a hand over the remaining wands and they floated into the bag.

"Why is that so?" Asked Sasuke to Seiya and Naruto nodded agreeing with his friend.

"Give it to me." Ordered Seiya, Sasuke obeyed somewhat reluctantly. "Look." He told the boy's while he held Sasuke's and his own wand in his hands. His was in the left one and Sasuke's was in the right one.

"These two wands are brother wands twin wands to be exact. They were made by the same person and exactly the same material about 600 years ago." He told the boys holding the wands closer to each other. "They were made from the same block of dark oak wood and they have the same magical cord from the same magical creature. There are only two differences between these two and they can be seen." He told them and then decided to ask. "Tell me the differences."

"I know Seiya-san. Yours is bigger and it has cravings at the base. And Sasuke's is smaller with cravings at that go from the tip until the beginning of the base." Said Naruto before Sasuke had even the chance to open his mouth.

"Exactly, Naruto-san…..you can win a prize for the fasts talker any day." Seiya jocked, well it wasn't really a joke Naruto would win such a prize, but it was meant to be a joke. "Mine is black, 14 inches tall and with cravings at the base as Naruto-san here already said and yours Sasuke is black, 11 inches tall with cravings at the top." He told the boy's and gave Sasuke his wand back.

"So these wands are brothers, just like us?" Asked Sasuke and Seiya nodded. "And the cord you talked about what is it from?" He asked curious as from what magical creature it came.

"It's made from Threshal hair. These are like black winged horses that can come to eat human flesh and only those touched by death can see them. The place I worked at and before had studied had them…..it isn't the best first impression to a place and a lesser good one when you know why you can see them. Very few wizard and witches have wands with this magical cord." Said Seiya shuddering. "Many considerate them dark creatures, but that isn't true they aren't dark or mean creatures. I believe most people believe it because of what has to happen so you can see them; I see them like our sharingans…." He told the boys, Naruto looked strange and Sasuke nodded understanding what his brother meant.

"In that world….our sharingans would be considerate dark to?" Asked Sasuke curious.

"Well that depends, show me yours." Said Seiya and Sasuke activated his sharingan knowing very well he was years away from his brother's level from what he had seen: the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan…

"Normal sharingan level three." Said Seiya in a dull emotion less voice. "Not bad little one." He told Sasuke smiling a little. "Well yours wouldn't be considerate dark but mine…yes very." He said answering Sasuke's question.

"What why? Why would yours be dark and his not?" Asked Naruto.

"Mine came to me due a traumatic event his…well his came to that level at a price….." Answered Sasuke and Seiya nodded as Naruto blushed.

"Another thing about brother wands: we can't really hurt each other with them and we can't kill each other with them….a shame don't you think?" Seiya told the boys changing the subject.

"So…..you can't go around hexing me?" Asked Sasuke being cheeky, once again: this time Seiya didn't got angry.

"I can…with another wand or wandless. So no cheek got it?" Said Seiya using his teacher voice while: pointing a spear wand and a finger at Sasuke.

"Yes, sir." Said Sasuke automatically, Naruto laughed at this.

"A problem Naruto-san?" He was asked in an amused tone by Seiya.

"No Seiya-san, it was just that when you use that voice everyone says: yes sir. And well I thought it might be magic." Naruto said between laughs.

"No Naruto-san no magic years of tormenting children and teens." Seiya said and Sasuke smirked, he could see his brother being the bad teacher.

Seiya spend the next some time sitting with the boys explaining them more about the magical world. He gave them a fast history class (More complete than Dobby's had been) explained them the basics of: potions, charms, transfugation, DADA and adivination. He gave Sasuke a couple of first years books on the subjects to read before he would practice magic and made him swear to never use his wand without him (Seiya) being there, if he did he would lose his magical education and lose the memory about it.

In turn the boys explained everything that had happened in Kanoha and the hidden countries since he was gone. Everything from the demon inside Naruto to Sasuke's escape to Orichimaru and his thirst of power, Sasuke wasn't all too happy to admit that but Seiya said. Past is past, no reason to sulk about it: you can't change it. After the boys ended the history class, Seiya asked thing about them and they answered them. They continued talking about life in general until Kakashi emerged from his bedroom.

"Evening white head." Called Seiya: teasing his friend and scolding him silently about his modals.

"Evening boys, Seiya." Kakashi answered glaring at his friend and he sat down next to said friend.

Once he did his door burst open: Sakura entered the room at neck breaking speed. And Seiya was sure he hadn't spelled the girl's feet. She looked stressed.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She screamed seeing Kakashi. "Naruto, Sasuke! Have you heard it! The Hokage wants the village to reunite in front of the Uchiha Manor tomorrow morning!" She exclaimed before she saw Seiya awake. "Ohh…Hello Uchiha-Sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sakura." She said.

"The pleasure is completely mine, Sakura-Kun. Please call me Seiya." He said remembering all the times his father had been called that, before looking at the girl again. "And sit down it seems to me you ran very hard and must be tired." He said gesturing the ground next to them; Sakura seemed to glow at this and sat down.

"Thank you Seiya-San, it seems that I finally have found male company that is elegant and had modals not to say knows how to speak with a lady. You don't want to know how difficult that is these days most of the boys including these three…"She said pointing at: Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. "Have the same elegance and modals as a pig." She told Seiya sounding offended.

"Don't fear at will be one less once I finish with him." He assured her glaring at Sasuke, who didn't like that glare…..better said what that glare meant. "And if I success the other to will become at last cows." He told her joking; neither Naruto nor Kakashi liked the meaning of that. And Kakashi decided to change subject….FAST.

"No, Sakura. I didn't have the time to explain it to them yet. Your father must have told you?" Sakura nodded at Kakashi, who turned to Seiya. "Seiya the reunion is made to present you to the village and give you in front of all them: the Manor and the Uchiha fortune. As you are the true heir to them. They also do it to show the village they haven't used the money, it was a big rumor that it had been given to the elders. And the Hokage will tell you in private that you can take your exams privately when you want. Once that is done you are free to do and be as you want, always that what you do is legal. Now with this said I would like to ask you to become part of Team7 once you end the exams." Explained Kakashi to all of them, but more to Seiya. Seiya looked unsure and looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Sure why not?" He said and Naruto and Sakura along with Kakashi and Sasuke celebrated and welcomed him into the team.

"Hey, Sakura! Sasuke will be learning magic: you should see his wand…." Said Naruto changing the conversation.

And Seiya started the explication again this time with Kakashi and Sakura present. Sakura reminded him a little too much of Hermione Granger….

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. What do you think? Like? Dislike? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to: my readers, not that there are much.**

**Seventh Chapter: The reunion and Uchiha Manor.**

When Seiya woke up the next morning he knew he was the first to wake up. He decided that he should take a bath and change himself first, he opened his bag and summoned: a black T-shirt and white shorts, the closes he could come to the traditional Uchiha outfit. He also summoned the wand holster for his calf instead of the one for his wrist, knowing very well that a wand wouldn't be very welcome in the village.

He entered Kakashi's bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, he disliked his hair so he cut it with magic. He vanished the hair from the floor and looked at himself again; he liked what he saw more. His hair was similar to the way he used to wear it before leaving, short at the back and long in front. It was somewhere between Sasuke's and Itachi's haircut. He liked the way his hair fell next to his face and didn't touch his neck in the back. Snape would never wear his hair like that, it wasn't appropriate for a Wizard, but it was more than appropriate for a chinobi. He looked at himself again and decided his eyes where to similar to Snape's, that was changed easily he activated his Sharingan and smiled to himself. He was once again Seiya, with one last look he took a bath.

After the bath he dressed himself and made sure that the wand holster with the wand inside was secure around his calf and that no one could see it. After dressing himself he looked in the mirror and brushed his hair and teeth, another two things he liked about himself he had soft hair and white teeth. He put his combat dragon skin boots on and smirked, one of the few things he wouldn't change where his boots he liked them more than the ones used in Kanoha. After giving himself a last look he exited the bathroom and saw Kakashi sitting at the table.

Kakashi turned around and looked him up and down before nodding his approval and giving him thumbs up.

"Finally the proud Seiya Kazuo Uchiha I knew all those years ago!" Exclaimed Kakashi as Seiya sat down.

"Yeah, I was sick of Snape." He told his friend smiling and Kakashi gave him an understanding look.

"Breakfast?" Kakashi asked seeing the lost look Seiya had.

"You made it?" Asked Seiya looking at his food as if it would attack him, Kakashi smiled knowing he had distracted his friend.

"No! I brought it, eat now you brat!" Growled Kakashi playfully, Seiya laughed before starting to eat.

"Hey, you can't blame me for asking, remember the last time?" Laughed Seiya while he ate.

"_Kakashi-san are you sure you can make lunch? We can always go to my house or buy some sandwiches." Said Seiya looking at his best friend make lunch, Seiya wasn't a negative person but he was pretty sure that Kakashi was doing things wrong._

"_Relax Seiya-san trust me, it can't be that difficult. I'm only making some rice with chicken and apple. What can go wrong?" Asked Kakashi. The boys would later taste everything that could go wrong._

"_Are you sure you are doing it right Kakashi-san because the rice looks a little….." Seiya was interrupted by Kakashi._

"_Go Seiya-san go and get the table ready! Leave me this I'm sure it will be fine!" Said Kakashi shoving his friend out of the kitchen._

_Ten minutes later Kakashi entered the dining room to see the table ready and Seiya waiting for him. Kakashi looked at the food he had made and hoped it tasted better than it looked if not Seiya would be right again…._

"_Here you go." He told his friend giving him his food._

"_Kakashi-san are you sure you don't want me to make some sandwiches?" Asked Seiya eyeing the food. The apple's where burnt, the rice was to wet and the chicken wasn't totally made._

_Kakashi took the first bite and wanted to puke, but stopped himself. Seiya also took a bite and pushed his plate aside giving his friend a glare._

"_Ok, you were right what do we do now?" Asked Kakashi and Seiya nodded._

"_Now you clean this mess and I'm going to buy us some food!" Said Seiya standing up and leaving his friend behind. It's not to be said that Kakashi never made lunch again._

"Please don't remind me I might lose my appetite!" Said Kakashi pulling a face, he remembered the day clearly and never touched the kitchen again.

"Hahaha, you and losing your appetite I would pay to see that. Where are the teens by the way?" Asked Seiya curious as to where his younger sibling was.

"They are at Sakura's, we will see them at the presentation." Answered Kakashi he saw Seiya pull a face at the word presentation. "Don't be like that it isn't as if it will take that long. Tsunade will: present you, say you are responsible for Sasuke, hand you Manor and fortune and that's it." Explained Kakashi.

"Yeah and we have village full of people who won't have questions and will leave me alone and then I'm not even beginning with the fact that I will have to smile and nod at everything the Hokage says, like an idiot." Sneered Seiya.

"Oh, no don't worry she knows you are an Uchiha and I don't think any Uchiha would simply smile and nod, she probably expect you to glare." Said Kakashi putting an arm around his friend.

"If you say so I really hope she isn't having any illusions." Warned Seiya and Kakashi smiled.

"Her biggest illusion is that you don't get into a fight before the presentation ends." Teased Kakashi.

"As sad as I find it, I believe I can do so. I just need to glare a little." Joined Seiya.

"Well with those eyes no one in his right mind will pick a fight with you and I think that the only clan that might stay a little and talk with you would be Sakura's." Assured Kakashi knowing his friend didn't like being the center of attention.

"Oooh well I will survive that." Said Seiya ending his breakfast and looking at his friend.

"What did you do for those magic users?" Asked Kakashi carefully, not wanting to scare him away.

"Meanly I held my act and spied on a maniac." Answered Seiya softly: as if only Kakashi was allowed to know.

"What? You were just a child!" Said Kakashi angry.

"I know, but it's not like I could say: no." Seiya told his friend. "By the way when is the presentation?"

"At 09.00 am. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's 09.14 we are late." Said Seiya seeing his friend's eye wide.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Kakashi panicking.

"Relax we are late, but that is nothing strange coming from you. Let's go I will follow you." Said Seiya while Kakashi saw him disappear in front of his eyes.

"What did you do?" Asked Kakashi.

"It's a notice me not charm, that way people won't notice me until we are at the Manor." Came from somewhere next to Kakashi.

"Ok, let's go." Said Kakashi leaving his place.

When they ran around the village it seemed abandoned, if they didn't knew that everyone was by Uchiha Manor they would say it was abandoned. Seiya had no problem following Kakashi toward the Manor he knew the way by heart. While they ran Seiya looked around seeing what had stayed the same and what had changed. He could see that the village had grown a bit, but the Manor was still isolated. When the Manor came in sight Seiya held his breath, the Manor had an air of ruin around it and this pained him.

He could see a lot of people and that Sasuke stood with the Hokage in front of them. Seiya took off the charm and appeared next to Sasuke that moment. To say that the people were shocked was putting things light. There were a lot of gasps, screams and people reaching for their weapons. Thankfully Tsunade came out of shock quickly and ordered them to stay where they were.

"People from the hidden leaf village: I know that this must been a shock to all of you, but please don't fear this young man isn't a treat." She said aloud and people started to stand still and whisper amongst themselves. Seiya could hear thing like:___impossible he is death! Who is that? What is he doing here? Do you see his sharingan?_ And other similar things. Soon the whispers died down and the village looked at the Hokage.

"Thank you all for coming today, I know many of you have questions and I hope that the explication I will give you answers them. I asked you to come here this morning for you to witness the events that will happen. First of all the young man you see besides Sasuke Uchiha is Seiya Kazuo Uchiha the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. I know many of you didn't knew of his existence and believed Itachi the eldest or thought him death. But none of those things are true; Fugaku owned a magic user a dept.…. and when the magic user came for the payment, he asked for Seiya. He has lived in the magic world since he is 5 until yesterday." Tsunade made a pause to let the words sink inn. The whole village looked at Seiya who glared at them.

"Now a few days ago I had a reunion with the other Kages and we came to two conclusions: Seiya had to return home and Sasuke will be forgiven." Some people started to scream when they heard this. Tsunade hadn't expected this reaction and looked at Kakashi hopeless. Suddenly Seiya stood before Sasuke and has his wand pointed at himself.

"SILENCE!" He screamed and the village did and looked at him. "To all those who have something against Sasuke: from now on I'm responsible for him. And if any of you want it different I say: fight me if you win he is yours if I win you will leave him alone." Seiya looked around daring people to fight him.

Soon those who had protested became lesser and lesser until one man came to the front. He was tall and muscular to Seiya he looked like a real brute. Seiya had been observing the people and had seen he was the leader of those who protested.

"I will fight you. You will be nothing to me; you haven't even finished or started the academy." Taunted the man. "And you and your stick don't scare me." Said the man.

"Really we don't?" Asked Seiya waving is wand around. "Then you won't have a problem if I use it?" Asked Seiya smirking.

"Sure use your stick I will break the both of you before you can say Kanoha." Said the man.

"Hokage may I please show our village what I can do and why you think I can handle my younger brother?" Asked Seiya bowing to Tsunade, Tsunade heard people snicker and looked over to Kakashi who nodded his head.

"You may Seiya-san, I would have preferred if you wouldn't have to, but seeing what happened I think it's the best." She answered him and heard people protest saying that Seiya could never win and that the fight was unfair.

Seiya walked toward the man that wanted to combat him and offered his hand.

"Uchiha, Seiya Kazuo." He told the man.

"Hiroshi, the one that will kick your ars." Answered the man and Seiya smiled retiring his hand as the man didn't shake it.

Seiya took a few steps back and looked at Kakashi who nodded back. Looking at Hiroshi he made a gesture with his head to invite the man to start. Hiroshi didn't need to be told twice and ran toward Seiya. Hiroshi started to throw kick and fists while Seiya avoided them without any problem. Hiroshi grew frustrated and started to use ninjitsus and Jujitsus while Seiya again avoided them with elegance and grace. After a few minutes of playing with Hiroshi Seiya stopped moving and looked at Hiroshi who was out of breath. The village had followed the whole combat and was surprised by what was happening.

"Well weren't you going to be the one that kicked me?" Seiya asked mockingly. "Well I don't want to play any longer I have other things to do: _expeliamentarus!."_

When the spell hit the man he flew to a tree twenty feet from where he stood and fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone present was shocked still Seiya had only said one word and made one movement with his wand and one of the strongest men in the village lay unconscious: without saying that the man couldn't touch him.

"That spell is a first year spell and even they don't fly away like that. There also exist three called: unforgivables, I imagine you all understand the why. I used this man to show you all I'm not a person to be played with. I won't use this spell in normal circumstances or any other as the matter. But if you plan to hurt mine I wish you to know there are worse ones I know." Said Seiya looking around for another person that was stupid enough to fight him. 

"In a week you will be as good as new." He told the man before walking back to Tsunade who was as shocked as anyone else.

"Well seeing that no one else has an objection to the decisions made by me and the other Kages I welcome you back to the hidden countries and wish to give you these things back." She told Seiya giving him three keys: those of the Manor and the one of the bank. "You will see that after your parent's death there wasn't a coin touched." She assured him and Seiya nodded. "Well thank you all for being here today!" As Tsunade said this most of the people left.

The ones that stayed where: Sakura's parents, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade, the rest of the village started their way home while whispering among themselves. Seiya stood next to Sasuke a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and glaring at anyone that looked their way. Seiya could sense that Sasuke was tens and wondered the Why, but kept silent. He had only known his younger sibling for a day and knew from his existence many years, but Sasuke had only known him a day. Once everyone was out of sight Tsunade turned and signed before looking at Seiya.

"You are a few feet taller than I reminded you to be." She told him joking.

"Really I was thinking the same thing, you must understand my surprise hearing you were Hokage." Replied Seiya with sarcasm and a sneer.

"Well one thing is sure the sarcasm runs through the veins! Anyway I would like you to come over to my office this evening so we can discuss a few things." She told him seeing to many people for the conversation she wanted to have.

"Yes ma'am I will be there." Answered Seiya and if it wasn't him Tsunade would be sure they were mocking her, but it was Seiya so she took his word and nodded her goodbye.

"Well that could have gone worse." Said Naruto from beside Sasuke.

"That is true; Seiya was kind to the man." Said Kakashi putting a hand on Seiya's shoulder and squeezing it. "Well I will take Naruto with me and we will meet my place later?" Kakashi asked his friend who nodded.

"Yes we will, see you later." Said Seiya.

"Mr. Haruno Mrs. Haruno I'm sure you both remember Seiya." Kakashi said turning to look at Sakura's parents. After this he nodded his good bye and left with Naruto.

"Of course we do, always such an educated boy. How are you doing dear?" Asked Sakura's mother concern evident in her voice, Seiya remembered her a little so he smiled politically.

"Thank you ma'am I'm fine and happy to be home." He told her sincere. "And how is business going sir?" He asked Sakura's father.

"It's doing good Seiya-san it's doing well. You know what: you should have dinner with us one of these days once you have organized yourself." Said Mr. Haruno smiling genuinely at the young man in front of him.

"I don't know sir; I don't think it would be good to your business it seems I have made a few enemies already." Said Seiya hoping to find a way out.

"Nonsense boy, no one likes that Hiroshi. He was very stupid to fight with you and allow you to use your magic, but you did a nice job putting him in his place." Came the older man's replay as he grinned remembering the scene.

"Dear I think we should leave now. Give the boys some space." Said Sakura's mother to her husband seeing Seiya was feeling uneasy.

"You are right dear. Sakura come with us let's give them some space, Seiya come when you want you are welcome. Have a nice day." Said Mr. Haruno turning to leave.

"Thank you Ma'am, Sir I wish you the same." Said Seiya bowing and signing when he saw them leave, he eyed Sasuke before asking. "What do we do now? Do we enter the Manor or don't we?"

"No we don't." Said Sasuke fast.

"Why not?" Asked Seiya and he was sure that the Manor was what had Sasuke uneasy.

"Well it's….just…uhmmm…..I can't tell you, you will laugh!" Exclaimed Sasuke and Seiya put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Try me." He told his younger brother and Sasuke took a breath.

"Wecan'tthereareghostinsideFather,Motherandsomeofourcousins!" Said Sasuke so fast Seiya could catch a word.

"Whoa, slow down I didn't got a word. Now again and slow this time." Ordered Seiya, Sasuke nodded.

"There…there are ghosts inside…please believe me, no one else can see them and they told me it's in my head but I swear it isn't!" Sasuke pleaded with Seiya and Seiya nodded and sat down.

"I believe you Sasuke." He told his sibling.

"Really? You don't think it's in my head?" Asked Sasuke as he sat down next to his brother.

"It isn't inside your head Sasuke it has to do with your magic. Witches and Wizards can see ghosts. Hogwarts is full of them, they live there. But I am sure we can do something with the ghosts in the Manor if you don't like them." Seiya explained and assured his sibling hugging him sideways. Sasuke hugged him close and held onto him before answering.

"I don't like them…. I really don't. Please make them leave us alone." He pleaded with Seiya, Sasuke didn't want to feel the hate he felt until yesterday any longer and he knew that his father's presence and influence would make it come back and he didn't want to.

"I promise." Said Seiya giving Sasuke one last squeeze before standing up. "Ready to enter the lion's den?" Asked Seiya offering Sasuke a hand to stand up, Sasuke accepted the hand and smiled.

"As long as you come with me sure."

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. What do you think will happen inside the Manor? Will the ghosts still be there or did they leave? Will Seiya be able to hold him promise? What would their parents say seeing him again? Will their father try to convince Seiya to seek revenge?... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to: my readers, not that there are much.**

**Eight Chapter: Entering the Manor and the parents…**

"_As long as you come with me sure."_

Before they entered the Manor Seiya squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and took a deep breath. He had to stay strong for Sasuke while he saw his parents. He was mentally preparing himself to see both his parents: after Kakashi had confirmed what had happened he hadn't thought about seeing them again. He wasn't sure how he would react: would he be angry? Would he be happy? He was feeling confused, but he put his occlumence walls on to stay in control. Everything that would happen would happen inside his head, he would choose what the rest saw.

When he opened the front door to the garden Sasuke took hold of his hand. They both looked around the garden; it was a disaster the plants had grown without any control. The grass came to Seiya's knees, looking around he felt relieved he could fix the garden with magic and that's it. They were about to take a few steps toward the entrance of the house when memories assaulted Seiya. He hadn't expected that to happen with his occlumence walls up, but all those years away trying to forget mustn't have been doing him any good. It was difficult for him to return to reality, there were too many memories at the same moment.

When he came back to reality he saw Sasuke staring at him, shaking his shoulders softly and he was sitting on the ground. He blinked a few times Sasuke smiled and let his shoulders go.

"Hi, you blacked out a moment there." Sasuke informed him smiling sadly.

"Sorry I… too many memories…won't happen again." Seiya too smiled sadly and Sasuke nodded, he understood.

Seiya stood up and Sasuke observed him, his eyes didn't hold any emotion…. not any longer and Sasuke asked himself what was going around his brother's head. It must be difficult to him to return to a place he hadn't thought he would ever see again. Sasuke wanted to ask Seiya what was going on, what bothered him, but he didn't. Sasuke stayed silent and didn't ask any questions….he wondered what Seiya had done to have such emotionless eyes; they didn't even reflect the sun light. Seiya was rigid even if his movements where still elegant, they seemed unnatural. Sasuke signed and followed Seiya to the entrance getting hold of his brother's hand again. Sasuke to had memories, but they weren't as strong as Seiya's he supposed.

Seiya took a deep breath again and looked down at Sasuke, who nodded at him: they were going to do it. When he opened the door he saw that the place hadn't changed much in the years he was away. There was some destruction and much dust, but beneath that all: he could see that the house was in good condition. Sasuke's hold of his hand tightened and Seiya soon felt the why. He wasn't as sensitive to it as Sasuke having lived with ghosts, but he felt it to. The place had become colder than it had been when they entered. Seiya was sure there was someone with them, but he couldn't see it or them. He looked at Sasuke and nodded, Sasuke understood: Seiya felt it to.

Seiya wasn't afraid of who it was. He had lived too much to fear a ghost that only could torment him if he let it. He understood Sasuke, he was younger and was very young and impressionable when he first saw his parents. Seiya wanted Sasuke to feel save so he took out his wand, after doing so he felt Sasuke relax a little. They started to explore the house slowly, Itachi had been kind to the house and it wouldn't take that long to return it to its original glory. As they continued to explore and check the house, Sasuke showed Seiya his old room and they both saw it intact aside from the dust. After that Seiya decided to return Sasuke the same favor. They moved toward where Seiya's room had once been: next to the library. Sasuke stopped and Seiya turned toward him.

"What?" Seiya asked softly.

"I….I was never allowed to enter these two rooms….Itachi sometimes did when no one saw him. It makes sense now." Sasuke answered looking unsure at the door.

"What do you think: is it still there?" Asked Seiya and he wasn't sure if he asked Sasuke or himself.

"I don't know….let's see." Answered Sasuke before Seiya could open the door he was stopped. "They are close now and there are more than one." Sasuke whispered in Seiya's ear.

Seiya nodded, he had felt it to. When they explored the house he could feel how they draw the attention of more ghosts to themselves, but he ignored them. None had made itself known and that bothered Seiya not that he would voice his thoughts. _Where were they waiting for? Were they afraid to show themselves now that Sasuke wasn't alone? Where they planning something?_

With these thoughts he opened the door and they entered what once had been his bedroom. It was still the same as when he had left: seeing this he couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke looked around the room: it had a desk, a wardrobe, many books, some weapons hung on the walls, above the bed there were a few family pictures (one even had Kakashi, still with both eyes) and he could also see that there laid an album on the bed. The album was very used and it seemed to have dried tears, Sasuke suspected what Itachi had done inside the room and felt a pang of sympathy.

Seiya let Sasuke's hand go: he walked over to the bed and sat down mentioning for Sasuke to come over. Sasuke did and sat down next to him. Seiya opened the album and they both looked at the pictures. There were a few of Seiya as a baby: somewhere of him alone others where with one or both of his parents, there were a few with some cousins. Slowly with the progress of the pages Sasuke saw his brother grow and hold Itachi as a baby. As they continued to see the pictures Sasuke became completely absorbed by them and the low deep voice of Seiya who told him when and where the pictures had been take. Sasuke could easily tell from the pictures he saw that: Seiya was the perfect mix between both his parents. With his black with a hint of blue hair, small nose, etc. While he was more his mother and Itachi was his father. When they were looking at some pictures of Seiya and Kakashi: both in ceremonial clothes, Seiya suddenly stopped talking. Sasuke looked up from the album at his brother and saw him looking in front of them; he followed his brother's gaze and gulped….In front of them stood their fathers ghost. Sasuke grabbed onto Seiya and he (Seiya) stood up blocking Sasuke's view of their father and their fathers of Sasuke.

"Well it seems one of you finally had the guts to show up." Sasuke heard Seiya say calmly. Seiya was feeling so many things it confused him, but he didn't show anything: a thing he had learned and saved his live many times as a spy.

Sasuke looked from behind Seiya at their father. Fugaku's complete attention was on Seiya, he looked at his eldest son as if he was a miracle. Both boys saw that he wearied his Kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Fugaku looked at Seiya in awe and Sasuke was grateful that he wasn't the one holding his father's attention. He looked at Seiya and saw that his brothers eyes where cold and glaring at their father as if he was daring him.

"Seiya?" Fugaku asked, to Sasuke it seemed almost a plea. It seemed as if their father wanted to come close, but something held him back.

"No: Father Christmas." Answered Seiya back irony dripping from every single letter, Sasuke had no clue who Father Christmas was. "Who else would I be?" He asked voice cold and so different from when he was telling Sasuke about the albums pictures.

"It's you….I thought I lost you." Sasuke heard their father say, it seemed that he was holding back tears.

"And you did…." Answered Seiya softly and Sasuke was the only one that heard him.

"What? How? Why?" Fugaku was so happy to see his first born and had so many questions, but before Seiya could answer another ghost made its presence know.

"Seiya?" This voice was soft, gentle and female: Sasuke and Seiya both knew it was their mothers.

"Mother…." Said Seiya and Sasuke saw how a ghost seemed to hug Seiya close, he heard sobs and felt Seiya shiver.

Sasuke looked at their Father and saw that the man he once had thought emotionless seemed hurt and had tears in his eyes. Suddenly he saw his father look at him and give him a small smile before looking back at both Seiya and their Mother.

"Mother…please let go of me…. Having a ghost hugging you isn't the nicest thing in the world." Seiya said still in that cold dull voice and their Mother let go of him, she had tears running down her face.

She turned took a look at Sasuke and came up behind Seiya to hug him too; Sasuke shivered to and understood what Seiya had said. It felt as if someone was throwing ice water at him at a cold winter day. She let him go and looked at the both of them focusing more at Seiya. Sasuke wasn't bothered by this: normally he would boil with jealousy, but something about the whole situation stopped him from feeling that way. Maybe it was because he knew that his parents had lost Seiya without having choice.

Seiya on the other way was boiling with anger. He was angry at his father for the decisions he had made after he (seiya) had been taken away, those decisions had hurt his siblings. He was angry at his father for not staying in contact, for living as if he hadn't existed. He also was very happy to see his parents. He felt hurt and betrayed by them and even so he wanted to cry and hug them. Seiya did the only thing he knew to do in such situations: he didn't do anything. When his mother hugged Sasuke he saw his brother shiver and felt for him. He looked up at his father and saw the tears in his eyes, one side of him wanted to comfort his father while the other wanted to laugh. Suddenly Seiya felt tired, he still hadn't gotten all his energy back and didn't take a potion that morning. He sat down on the bed and saw everyone look at him.

"Look at the both of you!" He heard his mother exclaim. "You have grown so much! Don't you think Fugaku?" Seiya closed his eyes hearing his mother's voice allowing it to embrace him.

"They did….Seiya changed the most." He heard his father say and opened his eyes, his father still was at the other side of the room and Seiya knew what was happening. He told his magic his father could come close. "How have you both been?" Asked Fugaku: looking longingly at his sons as he came closer.

"I have been fine, but I won't take revenge for the clan any longer. Not at Itachi not at the village and not at kanoha." Answered Sasuke firmly, and Seiya eyed his father before answering.

"I'm no one's toy any longer. I'm here to start anew and life in peace…..if you want someone for your wrecked revenge plans: go and find someone else." Answered Seiya almost growling. "And if you even try to bring it up: I will wish you a good after life." Said Seiya.

"No! I…I wanted to know how you were doing…really. I was blind, revenge made me lose everything I still had…." Said Fugaku kneeling in front of his sons.

"Seiya give him another chance…" Said their mother softly, Seiya nodded.

"I will, but one step in the wrong direction and he will be gone." Sasuke felt bad for his father, but he understood that Seiya didn't trust him.

"You have grown a lot…. you became a man and I missed it." Said their father looking proud, Sasuke hadn't expected this. "And you Sasuke seem to be in good hands, do what he asks from you….he won't let you down." His father told him and Sasuke smiled.

"I will do so father and I know he won't." Said Sasuke as he took hold of Seiya's hand.

"Now may I ask what brought you back home, my dear?" Sasuke knew that the question was aimed at Seiya.

"The Kages thought it was time for me to return." Seiya's answer was short and monotone.

"I see. I'm so happy you and Sasuke are home again. Will you come to live here?" Asked their mother looking at Seiya with concern, both their parents sat on the floor and Sasuke saw his father analyze Seiya.

"Eventually we will return yes. There are some things that need to be done before." Answered Seiya.

"What happened to you? Don't you trust us any longer?" Asked their father and Sasuke had been thinking the same thing.

"What happened to me? Many things…and I don't know. Many things happened in a very short time I need to process them all." Said Seiya and for a moment Sasuke saw the mask slip and he thought Seiya would cry, but then the mask was shoved back in place.

"I see: take your time son, when you are ready we will be here." Said Fugaku giving Seiya a look that said more than his words, Sasuke took the look as a plea to be forgiven.

"Go, clear your head and return when you are ready my dear." Said their mother giving Seiya the same look as their father had done.

"I will." Seiya answered and stood up looking at Sasuke. "It's almost noon we have to go, but you can return when you want, later this day I will make copies from the keys." He told Sasuke who nodded. "Good-bye Mother, Father." Seiya bowed to them before leaving room.

"Bye son." Answered both parents together at the same time...looking somber at their eldest son.

"Take care of him, will you Sasuke?" Asked their Father looking at Seiya's back.

"I will." Said Sasuke and he would.

"Do so my baby, he must have suffered much and loves you already….he is the only family you have left. Don't lose him." Said their mother hugging him again as good-bye.

"I promise you I won't mother, give him time…..he has only been here since yesterday." He told his parents and hoped it was only that.

"We will. Bye Sasuke." Said Fugaku.

Sasuke waved bye to both of them and followed Seiya out. They ran back to the village and Sasuke had problems keeping up with Seiya's speed. Seiya was silent when they reached Kakashi's place and stayed so at lunch even if Naruto tried to speak with him. Sasuke noticed that his eyes had yet to change back to normal.

**At the Manor:**

"Fugaku, do you think he will ever forgive us?" Asked Mikoto looking at her husband, concern was evident in her voice.

"I believe he will, dear…. He has a lot to process. Give him time." Said Fugaku assuring his wife…. even if he might be assuring himself. He couldn't bear the thought of not being forgiven by his son.

"Did you see his eyes? They didn't even reflect the light….they were death even more so than those from a corps." Said Mikoto crying and Fugaku held her close.

"I know, but they weren't so the whole time….I believe he did that himself. He didn't trust us with his emotions." He whispered softly.

"But what do we do then if he doesn't even trust us? How will he ever forgive us?" She sobbed into his kimono.

"We give him time, space and are patient. You know Seiya he has a heart of gold, he is a pure soul. It may take time, but in the end he will come to us and once he does we answer his questions: all of them honestly." He told his wife cleaning her tears.

"Who are you and what did you do with my husband?" Asked Mikoto in a teasing voice, Fugaku chuckled at this.

"Nothing…..death gave me time to think and realize things. I should never have tried to make Sasuke revenge us, but I have the feeling that that is one of the reasons Seiya is back…." He told his wife hugging her close.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. **

**To all those who are asking themselves THE question: Seiya will always hold his promiseses. What do you think about the way Seiya acted? Good? Bad? We have to keep in mind that he was 5 the last time he saw his parents and suffered a lot since then. How long will he stay closed off? What or who will make him open up? Will he forgive his parents? What will happen with the other ghosts: those that didn't made themselves know? You didn't expected Fugaku to be the way he was did you? But hey he has been death for over 10 years: that gives one time to think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: A few days ago I readed this story called Uchiha or Snape….I was so fascinated by it that I couldn't help but start to imagine things more so seeing the story abandoned. So I got all the courage I had together (I also asked a little from my bro's) and asked if I could possibly make my own story being based and/or inspired by this one….the author hasn't answered back yet and I did really try to wait until he/she (not sure) did, but failed…. Author from Uchiha or Snape please don't ask me to delete this story! The basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha I own nothing not even the basic plot so…..**

**Dedicated to: my readers, not that there are much.**

**Ninth Chapter: Aftermath (Seiya).**

Once Seiya left the Manor he started to run: he had to go away from that place….He knew Sasuke was having problems keeping up with his speed, but that didn't slow him down. Sasuke knew the way to Kakashi's place. Seiya couldn't help but see his parents again and again in his head. He wanted to hate them, he wanted that so bad. Then why couldn't he?

When he reached Kakashi's place he waited for Sasuke before entering. Five minutes later came Sasuke totally out of breath. Seiya wasn't sure where he had lost Sasuke, but it didn't matter to him at that moment. He saw Sasuke look at him asking him many questions with his eyes, questions he couldn't answer….not jet. Not until he knew the answer to them. He was sure, by the way Sasuke looked at his eyes that with the sharingan activated his eyes looked different when he used occlumency. It didn't bother him that the rest might know something was off with him; he had every right to be off. He had survived years of hell only to be thrown into another one. The last one was completely different from the first one: it was an emotional hell. Too many emotions… too confusing to him….

Sasuke and he entered Kakashi's place together. When they entered the table was ready and food served. Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for them. Kakashi looked up at them and Seiya saw he was about to ask questions, he shook his head and Kakashi closed his mouth. Thank the gods that his friend knew when to keep to himself. They ate in relative silence: Naruto had tried to get him into small talk, but was ignored. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't been insistent: Sasuke started conversation with the blond. After finishing his lunch he left without saying a word. He needed time to think, to be alone.

As Seiya walked around the village he ignored the whispers and the looks he received. Total it wasn't something new to him. He sat down in a park he used to spend time at as a child. He found it difficult to process his thoughts and feelings. To him it was like someone mixed everything together so he was trying to separate everything.

First he needed to plan what needed to be done at the Manor: the garden he could fix with magic, unless he wanted to spend much time cleaning it. The house he would also clean with magic and the rest of the things… The final touches: reparations, painting, moving fortune and deciding what room will be used as what he could discuss with Sasuke. He had the feeling that the house would end very similar to the one he had been born in, but that didn't bother him….much.

He looked at the sky and at the clouds thinking about what to think about what had happened in the Manor with his parents when a memory came to him.

_He had just ended training and was looking at the sky, relaxing a bit. He had ended training because he had decided so. He was happy that even if his parents where stern about his training and education, that they also where tolerant. They gave him time to play and read, like any other kid. He was out of breath and laid down to catch it. He was exhausted and the sky was looking so pretty…._

_He didn't know how long he had been lying there on the ground, in the shadow, staring at the sky looking at the clouds, when he heard the door open. The sky had gone from blue to orange, but that didn't matter he was home. He heard footsteps come close, but didn't bother to look up. There weren't many people that had access to the place he was and those who had could be trusted._

"_Seiya!" He heard his father's voice call while the footsteps came closer._

"_I'm here Father." He called back still looking at the sky, suddenly he saw his father's smiling face looking down at him. "You are home early." He commented casually, Fugaku chuckled._

"_Yes, I am. May I ask you what you are doing here, hidden from view young man?" Asked his father in a fake stern voice._

"_I'm co..cons…co…."The four years old boy couldn't get the pronunciation of the word right and he frowned at this his father grinned._

"_Contemplating?" Asked Fugaku his eldest son amused. _

"_Yes that!" Said the boy happy that his father understood what he meant. Fugaku decided to lay down next to his son._

"_Seiya I don't know why you bother using words you understand but can't get the pronunciation from. Most boys your age still have difficulties using complete complex senses and getting the verbs right." Fugaku explained his eldest._

"_I'm not like them Father!" Protested the boy. "I'm different: I can write, read and do things they can't!" The boy informed his father as if the man didn't know it._

"_I know Seiya I was just….." Fugaku reminded silent knowing that any intention to explain his son that he could behave his age would be fruitless. Instead he decided to ask his son something else. "What where you contemplating before I interrupted Seiya?"_

"_The sky and the clouds, they are so pretty." Answered Seiya and Fugaku smiled relieved, for all the power, intelligence and wisdom his son had: deep inside he was still just a boy._

"_May I keep you company?" He asked. Fugaku Uchiha was very proud of his eldest son and loved to see him train and such, but there was one thing he loved more: being with his son when he was acting like just a boy….there weren't many times._

"_Sure daddy! Look at that cloud it seems a Dragon!" Exclaimed Seiya excited and Fugaku felt delighted by his sons small slip, he could count and remember all the times he had been called daddy by Seiya and most of them where when the boy was ill or hurt or half asleep…._

_They spend the rest of the evening looking at the sky: they changed the cloud to constellations once night came and had dinner outside, just the two of them. Seiya fell asleep somewhere during a legend his father told him. _

Seiya asked himself why he had to go away. Why he didn't have a change to grow up like everyone else. Why he had to hurry things up. He wondered where the man from his memory had gone to. He asked himself if his father was still that man. He had loved that man with all his heart and had him up on a pedestal, but the father he saw that morning had lost his pedestal. Seiya was sure now that no man belonged on a pedestal, they were all human and all made mistakes. The big problem was that he knew this but had never realized it until then. He had put his father with all the flaws he knew the man had on a pedestal and those flaws had belonged there to…

Seiya wanted to forgive his father, but something inside of him didn't allow him to do so. His father hadn't only abandoned him he had also failed his siblings, his clan. Wasn't his father the one to teach him that: first came family, second the clan, third the village and fourth their country?

Why had a man with such values failed them all? _Desperate times, desperate measures…_ told a part of him, but he silenced that part fast. It was no excuse to ruin the lives of your sons. Even so Seiya wished that the man of his memory sat with him at that moment to tell him what to do. Did he also wish the man of that morning to be there? He wasn't sure.

One side of him wanted to forgive his father, but there was a part of him that yelled him to stay away from the man. Fugaku Uchiha was the one that caused all the pain in his live: he caused it without knowing and by domino effect, but he had done it. Every minute that passed Seiya became more confused thinking about his father…

Did he love the man? Did he hate him? Or was resent a better way to explain what he felt? Would he be able to forgive the man the pain he had caused? At him? Yes. At Itachi and Sasuke? He wasn't sure. Did he have any right to judge his father's decisions? Was it his place? Was he sure he could forgive the betrayal he felt? He had told Sasuke he loved his parents: was that true? Yes! Screamed one part of him... No don't it isn't save yelled another.

_Seiya had been training hard, combating servile cousins and other clan members and winning. He also spends some time teaching Itachi how to control a simple ninjitsu better. He was working hard that day: he wanted his father to see he worked hard and became stronger every day. Seiya was excited there would be a new baby in the family soon and the healer had ordered his mother on bed rest. That was why Itachi was with him that day; it wasn't like he never took care of Itachi it was just that now he did more. Itachi was his younger sibling and it was his responsibility to take care of him. Suddenly when he was correcting Itachi's fingers he saw his father._

_That was strange: his father never came home unless something happened. He saw his father wasn't alone; he was with an old man. The old man was dressed oddly and had a large beard and blue eyes. His father waved at him to come over and he felt as if someone had kicked him in his gut. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen, but he smiled anyway as he walked over to his father and the stranger._

"_Good Morning father, Sir." He said bowing to them and looked up at his father, who seemed in pain._

"_Good morning son….may I talk with you privately?" Asked Fugaku feeling sick._

"_Sure father let me go and explain Itachi…." Seiya was interrupted by his father._

"_That won't be necessary." Fugaku's voice was harsh and Seiya was afraid to go against his fathers will so he nodded._

_Seiya followed both men inside with a heavy heart and looked at his Ooni-chan before closing the door behind him. What he didn't know was that that would be the last time he looked at Itachi or that his father's heart was even heavier than his. Fugaku let them to his private office and closed the door behind Seiya who entered the last. Seiya looked at his father and broke his heart, Seiya's eyes showed he was afraid and Fugaku couldn't do anything to help his son. _

_Fugaku felt useless, his son was afraid really afraid for the first time in his live and he couldn't do anything to help Seiya. Fugaku sat at his desk and mentioned for his companions to take a seat: the man did but Seiya leaned against the wall looking at his father with accusing eyes. They stood there in silence until the stranger spoke._

"_As much as I enjoy silence and peace I came here for something Fugaku and haven't my whole life for it." Said the stranger and it looked like Fugaku wanted to kill the man._

"_Seiya come over here." Said his father and Seiya did. "Seiya this man is Albus Dumbledore….he came to….to…he came for you." Ended Fugaku in defeat, he wanied to fight but knew it was useless the elders and Hokage where at the man's side._

"_Seiya Kazuo." Said Seiya to the man who nodded._

" _Pleasure to meet you Seiya, we will be spending much time together." Said Dumbledore and Seiya didn't like the turn the day was taking. "I'm headmaster at Hogwarts; it is the British institution…"_

"_For wiches and wizards. They attend the school from 11 to 18 seven year and sit their OWLs and NEWTs, the last ones are by choice." Ended Seiya for the man getting nervouse._

"_He likes books a lot." Said Fugaku to explain why Seiya knew what he did._

"_Well that will do me a lot of good. There will be many things I won't have to explain him then…" Continued Dumbledore and everything went down road for Seiya since then in lesser than two hours he had abandoned his family feeling as if his father had betrayed him. _

Seiya decided to leave Fugaku Uchiha and any memory associated with the man alone for the moment everything was too confusing to understand. He was also aware that Dumbledore to was responsible for the pain in his life: what person takes a child away from its family for the greater good? Pushing both men aside he started to think of someone else.

His mother: his sweet, gentle, loving mother. That woman that made breakfast for him and sat with him while he was ill, never asking anything in return. That woman that once upon a time could make him spill the beans with one look. The woman that had to count to 5 and every single one of his cousins would do what she had ordered, even the rebel ones….Yes. It was easier with her, maybe because she wasn't there when he was taken away. She wasn't the one that had betrayed him, but she hadn't contacted him either. Of course in their culture a wife stood behind the husband no matter what. Maybe it was because it was just easier to blame on person for all the bad and loves the rest...

He knew he could forgive her, in time. He needed time he needed to clear his head as she had said, but how? He had so many questions, but no one that could answer them. He wasn't sure if he could talk with Kakashi about this, but if he didn't with Kakashi with whom? Should he just leave the past behind and start anew? Should he leave Konoha? He signed this mess was way too big.

Seiya knew the history of his clan: the Uchiha where the descendants of the eldest son of the man that brought peace to the Ninja world. They inherited the man: eyes, power, chakra and spiritual power. But they were also known to have inherited the eldest sons hate; it was a curse that ran among the family….they could easier hate than love. The Seiju's where the descendants of the man's youngest son and both clans had always been in war until peace had been signed and Konoha founded: the country of fire…. Might it be the reason why Seiya couldn't forgive his Father if that was so could he ever? Seiya had always fought hard against the hate that his clan was known for, but now it seemed that he couldn't.

Seiya remembered his cousin Shisui; they had been close as kids. Shisui was the last family member he saw before abandoning the hidden countries. Shisui had been spying on them (Dumbledore, Fugaku and Seiya) and wanted to take his (Seiya's) place and leave the hidden countries, his argument was that any clan member could pay the depts. of another….Seiya told him to return home and made him promise to take care of Itachi. His cousin the one who wasn't afraid to go against the grant Fugaku for what he thought was right, the one that taught him to stand up for himself and have faith.

Shisui had been like a brother to him: the both of them had been as close as or closer than he had been with Kakashi. Shisui was the one that taught him that family was forever no matter what, they had been in contact the first two years he was away until it suddenly stopped. He wondered what had happened to his cousin, did he to die with the rest of the clan? Seiya wished he could talk with Shisui….he too did fight against the hate. Both of them had vowed to never start a war against the Seiju's.

They used to say that it didn't matter if they had to go against the clan they would always stay loyal to Konoha. He remembered the plans Kakshi, Shisui and himself made: they would all enter the military police and protect Konoha with their lives….What had happened to those plans? Those dreams...The dreams of three children that didn't knew what live was about to hand them. They had been robbed of them, by a man that thought that everything was alright if in the end the greater good won….

Seiya casted a tempus and saw it was time to make the extra pair of keys and go to Tsunade. He wondered what would happen if he didn't go, but already knew what would happen. He would have to go the next day. Once he had the extra pair of keys for Sasuke he walked toward the Hokage's office. It was better to be done with it for once and all.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. Seiya is struggling with himself. He has closed his mind off and is now some kind of prisoner of his own head until he lets the occlumance walls down. It's a good tactic when you are spying and need to hide info, but bad when you have very emotional problems because you won't find the way out. What do you think will happen now? Will he ever forgive Fugaku? Is it more difficult to him because he knew that no man belonged on a pedestal, but just realized it now? Who will be forgiven first: Fugaku or Mikoto? Will he even be able to do so? Stay here it will continue…**


	10. Aftermath Sasuke's POV

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: As you already know the basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha. I own nothing not even the basic plot, but that doesn't matter because I was given permission for this story! I'm so happy about that thanks: RusNyda .This said the author is re-writing it so for all of those who loved he story cheer! Now please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: Outofthisworldgal .**

**Tenth Chapter: Aftermath (Sasuke).**

When he reached Kakashi's place after having lost Seiya somewhere in the village he was surprised to see his brother waiting for him. As they entered and sat down to eat with Kakashi and Naruto, Seiya had jet to talk. Sasuke had the feeling that his brother wouldn't open up until he was ready to. As they ate Naruto tried to talk with Seiya about some nonsense, deciding it was saver for his friend he started to talk with Naruto. He kept looking at his brother once in a while just to be sure nothing changed. He hoped that once they had reached Kakashi's, Seiya's eyes would return to normal and was disappointed that it didn't happen.

He was grateful that Naruto didn't ask what had happened at the Manor, maybe tightening something inside Seiya. Suddenly after eating Seiya stood up and walked out of the door, Sasuke wanted to follow him. But before he could reach the door he was stopped by his mentor. He glared at Kakashi for stopping him, but Kakashi didn't let go. Kakashi looked sadly at him and shook his head.

"Let him go, he needs time." Said Kakashi softly, Sasuke looked once more at the door and nodded.

"Ok." He said and sat down again, Naruto put an arm on his shoulders.

"Naruto, why don't you go: and spend some time with Sakura?" Asked Kakashi to the blond and Sasuke felt grateful, Kakashi wanted to talk in private.

"Huh…Why?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Naruto….Out!" Ordered Kakashi and Naruto stood up and left. Kakashi looked at him. "I guess that things didn't go all right at the Manor?" His mentor asked.

"One could say that."Sasuke snorted, but caught himself and looked at Kakahi. He didn't have to hide from the man so he smiled sadly. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"I would like that so: yes." Answered the older man softly, he understood that whatever happened mustn't have been easy for both the Uchiha's. But it had been harder to Seiya.

"I don't really understand what happened…" Signed Sasuke before looking up at Kakashi who had a neutral expression on his face. "But I guess I should start by the begin, not?" Kakashi nodded at this. "Well I told him about the ghosts, he can see them to it has something to do with our magic he says…. When we entered the garden he, well he passed out. Or at last it seemed so to me, when he came back he told me that too many memories. I believe that he was honest about that, I had a few to." Sasuke took a pause and a breath. "I saw his eyes….Kakashi they weren't normal, they seemed death like there wasn't anyone inside and at moments it really seemed so to me." Sasuke explained his mentor afraid; he didn't like it to see Seiya like that. It scared the hell out of him.

"Then he must have put up his occlumence walls…" Said Kakashi and Sasuke looked confused. "I saw it to Sasuke, it's a form of magic. Your brother used to read all the books on magic your clan had and he told me about this form. It's an advanced form of magic; it's made so that Legiments can't enter your mind and read it. Occlumence is to Occlude your mind from others, no one can see anything you don't want them to see….Not inside your head not on your face. And Legimency is to enter other people's mind; the good ones can do so without the other noticing. I believe Seiya can do both, as kids he liked to read about them…." Explained Kakashi, he had felt Sasuke's fear and wanted to assure him. Sasuke nodded, he was in awe….magic users could enter your mind and you couldn't know!

"Ok…..Shall I continue?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, please I know what Seiya did, but I don't know what happened inside the Manor." Said Kakashi softly: in a voice that assured Sasuke that everything would be alright.

"Uhm…when we first entered the house everything was normal: sure it was dusty and thing where destroyed, but we didn't feel anything. I think we stood two minutes in the hall and then it changed I felt them, Seiya did so to. We walked around the house looking at the damage: we felt that there were more, but Seiya had his wand out and ignored them so I did to…."He looked at Kakashi who stood up and made some tea for the both of them, to give the both a pause.

"Please go on." Said Kakashi giving him some tea, Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"I showed him my room, he liked it and it was intact…aside from many years of dust!" Said Sasuke pulling a face and drinking some tea. "He showed me his room it, was one of the places I wasn't allowed to enter: it had so many books and pictures." He told his mentor who grinned.

"The one beside the library?" Asked Kakashi and Sasuke nodded. "He ended with that room after your parent's saw that he spend a lot of time inside the library. I guess that it was easier to get him into bed that way." Said Kakashi.

"He liked to be there Kakashi, he even smiled a little. There was an album on the bed it had dried tears on it….I now know what Itachi did inside there when he thought no one saw him." He looked at Kakashi. "They loved each other a lot, didn't they?" Sasuke asked softly, he felt horrible now Itachi had lost his brother and he was given said brother back without knowing he existed. Itachi did and suffered the loss of Seiya and the fear of never seeing him again.

"They did, but they loved you to even before you were born…..I still remember the day they had been told your Mother was expecting again. They came to my house: Seiya and your cousin Shihui. I still ask myself how it is possible the door held itself with the both of them banging on it. They screamed the notice to me: Seiya hoped for a sister." Hearing this Sasuke pulled a face and Kakashi laughed. "What he was just 4 and already had a baby brother to him he missed a baby sister…..but you are lucky that didn't happen because if it had happened you would have a mother hen around you from now on." Joked Kakashi and Sasuke groaned. "Well worse than he will be now anyway."

"Anyway we sat together looking at the pictures and when we were looking at a picture from the both of you in ceremonial kimonos…father appeared." Sasuke continued but stopped talking remembering what had happened and Kakashi had the feeling they were getting close to what the problem was.

"Sasuke what happened when your father showed up?" Asked Kakashi and Sasuke looked up at him feeling uncertain: he had never really trusted people until Seiya, but he wanted the brother he had the day before back.

"Many things: happened Kakashi and fast. First he said: '_Well it seems one of you finally had the guts to show up.' _I had expected Father to be angry but he wasn't he seemed happy to see Seiya. They spoke a few more words and then Seiya said: _And you did…._ When Father said that he thought he had lost Seiya. The whole time Father stayed at the same place even if it looked like he wanted to come close. Mother appeared and a few more things where said and then it seemed that Seiya did something and father could come close. He was very cold toward them; he seemed confused and about to cry a moment when his mask slipped. He was warmer to Mother thought….." Said Sasuke and Kakashi was sure he would say something more. "They asked him if he trusted them and he said he wasn't sure." Ended Sasuke and looked down.

"And you Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi.

"And me what Kakashi?"

"Do you trust them?" Asked Kakashi and Sasuke thought for a moment: _did he?_

" I….I do. Father said he was sorry for what he did and he was being honest: he even cried Kakashi!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"It's alright Sasuke I don't judge you." Said Kakashi: grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders to calm him down a little. "I believe that Seiya is confused Sasuke he must be very troubled: your brother loved your father and adored him like he was a god. Seeing him cry must have been hard and confusing to him. Your father was on a pedestal by him. And I believe that in Seiya's eyes he betrayed the three of you and the clan with his decisions….. It also must be difficult to come back thinking you will never see your parents again….only to do."

"Can you help him?" Asked Sasuke hopefully.

"I will try Sasuke, give him time and space many things happened to him in a short time….and he never had the chance to grow up normally."

They spend a few more hours talking about anything and nothing. Kakashi told Sasuke a lot of stories about Seiya and his family before Seiya was taken away. And Sasuke thought that the loss of his brother had changed his family a lot. When Seiya came back he was wearing a headband with the symbol of the hidden village around his wrist. This surprised Sasuke he had never seen one that could go around the wrist. He gave Sasuke the keys and was still silent, but Sasuke had decided to give him time. Kakashi looked at his friend and was forming a plan in his head. After dinner they all went to bed. Seiya had only said that his reunion with Tsunade had gone good and would take the exams when he wanted.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. Sasuke is placing more trust in Kakashi and Kakashi won't disappoint him. I wanted to make a chapter where the both talked about what had happened. So what do you think? Good? Bad? I know it's short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: As you already know the basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha. I own nothing not even the basic plot, but that doesn't matter because I was given permission for this story! I'm so happy about that thanks: RusNyda .This said the author is re-writing it so for all of those who loved he story cheer! Now please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: Saba….everyone has had one in his/her life.**

**Chapter 11: Shisui and returning to normality….**

Kakashi observed his friend the next morning: Seiya had been silent since returning from the Manor. Kakashi was but wasn't worried about that; he understood that too much had happened and that Seiya hadn't had the time to understand everything. He analyzed his friend to most there wouldn't be a possibility to read Seiya, now lesser with those walls put up. But Kakashi could and did he observed silently and waited for those moments where the walls where down. He saw his friend struggling if this had happened years before he would have hugged Seiya and made him talk. Now everything was different his best friend was a stranger without being one…But he had a plan: break into those walls slowly.

When Seiya was about to leave Kakashi stopped him. He gave him a small bag with some lunch and looked his friend in the eye. "When you are ready I'm here." He told his friend squeezing his shoulder.

Seiya looked at him and even if Kakashi couldn't see it he felt that his friend was confused. Seiya didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Kakashi was willing to hear him, but he wasn't ready to talk. Would that offend Kakashi? Should he thank him?

"Don't say anything it's alright, take your time, but remember you aren't alone….not anymore." Said Kakashi to calm his already distressed friend, Seiya didn't know why he did it but he hugged Kakashi. He hoped that Kakashi could interpret everything he couldn't say with words. Kakashi hugged him back and when they separated Seiya left.

Seiya left Kakashi's place not really knowing where to go. The village was very busy that morning and he noticed a few students from the academy point at him and whisper among themselves. They didn't seem to be accusing him of something and looked at him with caution, but respect and some even with …admiration? He was stopped by one of the youngest a Seiju he saw.

"Uchiha-sama? Is it true what they say: can you do magic?" Asked the small boy, he was very respectful and didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"Yes I can do magic and please call me Seiya." He said showing his wand; there was no point now to say he didn't have one or couldn't do magic. The cat was out the bag already. The boy looked at the wand with big eyes.

"Can you show me some? Please." The boy asked giving him an innocent look.

"Yes." Said Seiya and thought about something simple to show the boy, he had an idea. He opened his palm and showed it to the boy then he touched it with his wand and soon he had one of his potions in his hand. "Here apply this over a wound and you will see it heals it….you will need only a drop or two so you have for a while. Unless you or one of your friends are really clumsy." He told the boy handing him the vial to the boy who looked very grateful.

"Wow thank you Seiya-Sama, I did read about magic users and their potions in a book…..only I thought they were extinct." The boy told him honestly.

"Many did so, don't worry. They believe we are a myth, it's that way so both of us stay in our worlds as we have signed peace with them." He informed the boy. "And who may you be?" He asked the boy in a neutral voice and the boy blushed.

"I'm Seiju Hiroshi sir." Answered Hiroshi looking up at Seiya with his big eyes, Seiya saw that the boy looked at his sharingan.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Hiroshi-Kun, but I fear you might be late for class if you don't hurry up." He told the small boy. Hiroshi nodded and turned to walk to his friends but stopped.

"Thank you for answering my questions Seiya-Sama! And the potion I will only use it if needed!" He called over his shoulder waving good-bye.

Seiya smiled at the boy's antics and thought: _if his parents only knew…_After this little stop Seiya followed his way and without being conscious he stood in front of the entrance to Uchiha Manor and the rest of the buildings. He thought about the irony of it, he had a great need to stay away from the place while he had a greater need to go to it or so it seemed. He was still thinking if it was a smart thing to enter, but entered anyway. After all he had all the right to be there: the whole place was his now. He had been very happy there at one point in his life. It had been his only home, the only place where he had been a child….

He decided to explore the rest of the propriety, now that Sasuke wasn't with him, hoping his parents left him alone. As he walked between houses of once Clan members he saw that there was more to do then he first thought. Itachi had been kind to the place but time hadn't and there where many places that looked run downs. It seemed almost unbelievable to him that the place he was walking around had once been a representation of power and glory. He looked around and wondered what had really happened that awful night all those years ago. How had Itachi been able to kill the whole clan by himself? He knew that his younger brother had been powerful, but he also knew that he was more. What could he do? If Itachi had been able to cause so much destruction: what would happen if he ever lost it? He decided that he didn't want to think about it.

He closed his eyes and thought about the Clan members to pay them respect: Inabi, Obito (even if he never liked Obito), Kagami, Tekka (he remembered her as a little girl one of the few girls born into the clan, she was younger than Itachi.), Teyaki (he smiled remembering his uncle the man always gave them sweets from his candy shop), Uruchi (his aunt a woman with a hand of steel and a heart of gold, the steel hand was needed inside the clan.), Yashiro and Shisui….. Those where a few of the Clan members, but they were those he could remember clearly after all those years. Sure there where many more faceless names in his head and nameless faces he couldn't connect.

He decided to keep looking around and stop thinking what happened at last for the moment. He saw that the plants had grown without any control on the whole propriety and that many places where useless for the time being due this. He entered the gym and looked around; it was in a very good condition and would need little work. This made him happy because that meant that he could train in peace. He decided to clean it that same moment and after a few good aimed cleaning spells the place looked as good as new. He decided to take a few minutes to canalize his chakra and use a few ninjitsus: only for fun. He was precise and no one would say that he had been away for so long. He had been practicing in secret, but always avoided fire when he could it was just too tempting…..

He had walked past the RoR in his first year at Hogwarts thinking about this gym and how he needed a place to practice and found the room suddenly. It had been an exact replica of the gym. He was very relieved finding the room because non used chakra could get faster out of control then magic. He used the RoR when he needed to be alone and himself, Dumbledore had forbidden him from using his chakra and had never suspected what he did in the RoR. He also went to the room when he needed to remember who he really was…. Many times he wondered if the headmaster even knew where the room was, but that wasn't his problem.

After inspecting a few other places he came across the armory and decided to look around it. He found a lot of useful weapons all with the Uchiha symbol on them. _Typical _he thought and sneered, but then shook his head: he already knew it so what surprised him? He took a few with him and decided to give Sasuke some. The rest he would keep for himself. He also found some T-shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He decided to grab them and take them with him, he used a few cleaning charms on one and changed his white T-shirt for that one. He smiled despite himself he was the head of the Clan now and wouldn't be ashamed of it. No matter what had happened in the past nor what his feelings toward his father where. He was the Clan leader and would protect it. Bring back its glory. His clan he thought: Sasuke, himself and….Itachi?

Was Itachi part of the Clan? Yes, Itachi was no matter what he had done. He had a feeling in his gut that there was more to the massacre than was told: and his gut had always been right. He missed his younger brother and hopped he could find a way to get him back. To make him redeem himself in the public eye…. even so if Seiya forgave him and could get a deal with Tsunade the public should stay silent, as he was forgiven by both his Clan leader and the Hokage. Walking around Seiya thought about exactly how he could get Itachi back. Itachi belonged there no matter what he had done. He believed that Itachi had his own reasons with fundament to make a massacre and kill the whole clan…well almost.

As he walked along the propriety he came across his Aunt and Uncle's house. He looked at the house with affection before sitting on the steps eating his lunch as he had done many times in the past. That would be one of the first places he fixed after the Manor. He sat there lost in thought.

"Well it seems the prince finally returned home to claim his throne." Came a sarcastic comment from his left in a voice he knew all too well.

He looked up and to his left and felt him mouth dry. There floating a few feet away from him was his cousin: Shisui. His cousin had a smile on his face and looked at him in the way one would look at a younger sibling, long not seen. Seiya passed a hand over his face to be sure he wasn't seeing things, but Shisui stayed where he was. At that moment Seiya lost the little self-control he still had after everything that happened and knowing he could trust Shisui with his wand he broke down.

Seiya started to cry and even if it felt horrible he let Shisui hug him craving the comfort and affection. Seiya cried all his confusion and frustration out while Shisui sat there holding and conforming him. Seiya wasn't sure how long he sat there crying, but once it was all out of his system he felt much better. Sure he still felt confused about the whole thing with his parents but he also felt a peace he hadn't felt in years.

"Man you cried your heart out here; I am sure that if I was still alive a new shirt would be in order." Joked Shisui and Seiya laughed whole heartily. It felt good to be around Shisui and he even had lowered the occlumence walls without knowing it when he saw his cousin's ghost.

"Now tell me how are you doing? I feel pretty death." Palm faced Shisui and Seiya could not help but chuckle thinking: _only you Shisui would find the humor in being death….only you._

"I'm pretty confused at the moment if I'm honest with you." He told his cousin signing.

"Yes I imagine. I heard what happened yesterday…..you know that your return is the most interesting thing that happened here in AGES! Man it's so bored here: the funniest thing I can do now is drive my father crazy. And if I'm honest I already did so when anyway and it's getting kind of old. Don't you think? I mean I did it being alive and now I try being death, can you believe he became immune! What about you and your confusion?" Said Shisui and Seiya shook his head all the death where a group of dunderheads with nothing better to do than staking their noses where they aren't called.

"Well I don't want to talk about that right now so if you want let's talk about something else." Seiya informed his cousin who nodded. "Tell me what happened to you? Did you die with everyone else?" Seiya asked Shisui who grimaced before answering.

"No I died before….I can't really tell you why at the moment nor what exactly happened, but once I can and you are ready I will tell you." Shisui answered and Seiya frowned.

"Alright: what happened here? I mean since I left." He added.

"Everything went downhill; your father became bitter very bitter. I know it may seem impossible, but he wasn't bitter before you left or so it seems. He missed you and blamed himself….not that there was anyone else to blame. Some of the clan members weren't ok with the decisions he had made and where angry at him. He tried to make them understand and in time they did, but noting was the same again…" Shisui said looking sad for a moment and then gave him a smile showing him it was alright.

They spend a long time talking about all the things they did as kids and laughing about those things. They had got themselves is some big problems with Kakashi even if they were only one kid and two pre-teens. After that they talked about both Sasuke and Itachi, and Seiya had the feeling his cousin wasn't telling him something. Seiya figured out that it wasn't Shisui's place to tell him so he didn't ask. They spoke about what had happened that Shisui couldn't contact him any longer and they spend a long time talking about everything Seiya had to do for the greater good.

Spending time with his death cousin had actually helped Seiya a lot, he was at peace with what happened in the WW and could concentrate now on his parents. In the end he told Shisui what had happened exactly the day before. And Shisui had told him to take his time and talk with Kakashi about it. He said that Kakashi could be a little more objective about it and that Kakashi had been always better at emotional stuff. Seiya decided he would do…only not yet. He wasn't ready to do so yet.

He told Shisui about his plans for the Manor and propriety and Shisui was happy to hear he would have company of the living, as he used to say, more often now. He had told Seiya again that being death was bored and when Seiya asked why he hadn't moved on yet, he was told Shisui wasn't ready for it yet. Shisui said that if he wasn't death yet he would have died of not doing anything, after this he had a long discussion with Seiya about if that was possible or not. Seiya was informed that there were only about 12 ghosts in the whole propriety and thought it wasn't that bad. Shisui 'walked' him out and on his way to the village he restored his mental walls. He made sure they weren't as strong as they had been, but they still where there.

When he reached Kakashi's he was met with total disaster: Naruto and Sasuke where fighting about something. First he decided to ignore them and said hi to Kakashi who sat reading ignoring the boys. He made himself some tea and started to read a muggle novel he had taken with him. Over the years he became a big fan of mystery and police novels. He ignored both teens until his headache became to prominent. He silenced both with the wave of a hand and Kakashi gave him a grateful look.

Just then it seemed that the teens had figured out he was there to. He shared a look with Sasuke who looked relieved to see him a little better, but it was short lived as Naruto started to panic. He went red trying to get Seiya's attention and Sasuke started to hit him for being so stupid. Seiya stood up.

"Ok, now I will make it official: the both of you are dunderheads! I want the both of you facing a corner now!" He ordered the both of them and saw Sasuke's face going red with embracement, he was sure Sasuke reminded it from when he was young. Sasuke turned and did as asked. Naruto followed him causing Seiya to groan and Kakashi to chuckle. "No Naruto-san you will go and face the other corned, you dunderhead! It's an individual punishment." Naruto did as ordered blushing for not having realized that one his own.

"Once I call you: I will return you the ability to speak and you will apologize to each other got it?" Sasuke nodded looking at the wall, but Naruto turned and opened his mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki five more minutes and I will turn around now if you don't want five more!" At this Sasuke chuckled softly in his corner: a shame Seiya's good hearing head him. "Sasuke five more for you to." At this Sasuke went red, he felt lucky none could see it.

Kakashi looked at his friend trying to keep a straight face. It was really amusing to see two of the most promising ninjas of the village being told of by the elder brother of one of them. Seiya signed and rubbed his temples he had a feeling this would happen more often. He opened his bag and summoned two anti-headache potions to him offering one to Kakashi. Both men took the potion and felt relieved to feel the headache go away slowly.

Ten minutes later Seiya called the teens to him and made them apologize. The rest of the evening was uneventful if you didn't count Naruto's whining about how unfair Seiya had been, Sasuke telling him to shut up, Seiya saying that if they were fighting again they could return to their corners from where he was cooking in the kitchen and Kakashi laughing his butt off. Yes the evening was uneventful….. After a delicious dinner it was decided Seiya could keep cooking as he was good at it.

Later when Seiya and Kakashi where asleep and Naruto and Sasuke still awake or at last Naruto still was….Naruto had been having the feeling that something had happened or was happening and that they were keeping him out of it. He would bet it had something to do with Seiya so he decided to ask Sasuke.

"Pssst! Sasuke!" He said but Sasuke didn't awnser and had his back toward him.

"Psst! Sasuke!" He said again this time getting out of his bed and walking over to Sasuke. "Hey Uchiha!" He said shaking Sasuke's shoulder, this woke the other.

"WHAT!" Answered a sleepy Sasuke glaring at the blond: who put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shhhhhhh!" Naruto said pointing at a sleeping Seiya. "You don't want him to wake do you?" Whispered Naruto and Sasuke shook his head.

"Good. Now what is going on? Seiya is acting strange and you keep looking at him." Said Naruto sitting next to his friend,no one could deny that Naruto was a good observer and a compassionate person, Sasuke looked at him unsure about what he would answer.

"I'm not sure what is happening. Seiya: he is confused and Kakashi said that I had to give him time." Said Sasuke he didn't want to enter in details, not that late and lesser if Seiya could wake.

"That's understandable imagine being in his place!" Exclaimed the blond looking at Seiya's sleeping form with concern. "He has to be assured he isn't alone." Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded they both knew that the worst was being alone or feeling so.

"Look I will tell you more in the morning, but right now I want to sleep Naruto. Alright?" Asked a very tired looking Sasuke.

"Alright, but what do you think about Seiya's hitai-ate? I think it looks pretty cool around his wrist. It's still showing where he comes from, but still subtle. And now that he uses that T-Shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back he shows the whole village who he is….." Kept talking Naruto and Sasuke pushed him of his bed hoping Naruto would get what he meant.

"Right, you wanted to sleep. We will talk tomorrow, but please tell me you to think it's cool!" Said Naruto shaking Sasuke to keep him awake and the black head groaned. Sasuke was taken aback that Naruto even knew that subtlety existed and decided to answer him to sleep.

"Yes I like what he did, now SLEEP!" Said Sasuke and Naruto went back to bed not wanting to anger his friend any more.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. What do you think? Do you like the little scene when Seiya returns to Kakashi's? I won't change Kakashi's character completely he will still be good at the: kill each other but leave me alone attitude. Good? Bad? Review? Puppy dog eyes…**


	12. Clan Hyuga

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: As you already know the basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha. I own nothing not even the basic plot, but that doesn't matter because I was given permission for this story! I'm so happy about that thanks: RusNyda .This said the author is re-writing it so for all of those who loved he story cheer! Now please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to:HaremBishie!**

**Chapter 12: Clan Hyūga.**

The next morning when Seiya woke up he had the feeling it would be an interesting day. He went to change his clothes and dressed himself in: his dragon skin boots, a T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white baggy pants. He made sure that his wand was secure in its holster. When he sat down at the table with his morning tea and some sandwiches he saw Kakashi had left him a note: _training with team 7. We will be back by dinner! KH. _Seiya had the urge to roll his eyes so he did, he could read between lines and Kakashi wanted him to cook dinner again. Not that he really minded that much.

After ending his breakfast he decided that it would be nice to explore the village a little more. He was enjoying his morning just walking around. He had entered a few shops he did remember and in more than one had been welcomed with open arms by the owners. He talked a bit with people he remembered and most people where nice to him. He brought himself something to drink and headed off to the marked, it was always an interesting place. He was looking at a camera when he was suddenly pushed from behind and almost fell over. He turned around to look at who had pushed him because he knew it had been intentional, seeing that the person didn't say sorry after.

When he faced the person the first thing that he had to do was look down and what he saw is that the man was older than him and a Hyūga. He would be able to recognize the Byakugan everywhere. The Byakugan was similar to the sharingan it was a bloodline heritage, a dojutsu, only that a Hyūga had it since birth and had different powers. He mentally groaned knowing the enmity between his own Clan and the Hyūga's, but stayed silent otherwise observing the man. He recognized him from somewhere and saw he was a Sōke. He hated that about their Clan, they made their own marionettes without consideration. He suddenly remembered who the man was: Hiashi Hyūga.

"What can I do for you Hyūga-Sama?" he asked in a respectful tone knowing that the man probably was the Clan leader at that moment.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Seiya Uchiha!" Said Hiashi gathering the attention of the people around them, Seiya hated attention and the way Hiashi looked at him.

"Well that would be me, now if you excuse me I will follow my way." He said looking down he never liked these kinds of confrontations and turned to leave.

"But we only just started talking!" Protested Hiashi: grabbing him by the arm and turning him around toward himself.

"Look I don't have time for this." Seiya told the other man trying to remain respectful.

"Oh, so the great Uchiha doesn't have time for the rest of us: we simple Shinobi." Seiya knew what Hiashi was trying to do but wouldn't allow his words to affect him.

"No I do have time for Shinobi's, but I don't have time for those that enslave their own family." He said back and it had the desired effect on the crowd; he knew that had always been a touchy subject in the village. Many where against it, and it also had the desired effect on Hiashi who went red with anger.

"Listen to me boy, if I where you I would be very careful piking enemies and friends. You don't want to have the strongest Clan against you: do you?" Whispered Hiashi in anger and Seiya laughed.

"Well actually I don't so please Hyūga-Sama: tell me which Clan is the strongest in the village? Because I find it hard to believe a wise Clan leader would call his own the strongest one, more so when half of it are mere slaves due the other half." Said Seiya aloud and he heard many whispers that were with him, this only angered Hiashi more and he tried to punch Seiya in the face.

Seiya wand and wordlessly put a shield around himself. Hiashi punched the shield until his knuckles blooded and Seiya along with servile people in the crowd laughed. Seiya even saw the Bunke that accompanied Hiashi smirk behind Hiashi's back. When Seiya thought Hiashi was finished he touched a point between the man eyebrows and the man couldn't move any longer.

"Well for being part of the most powerful Clan: that was pretty pathetic…Weren't you taught to never sub estimate your opponent?" Asked Seiya and he heard the Bunke laugh aloud now, he knew that once Hiashi was able to move the Bunke would be sorry.

"Anyway I only hit your chakra point softly so any moment now you would be able to move again." Seiya informed Hiashi and saw the man started to move.

"You will feel sorry for this!" Said Hiashi making people laugh even harder he turned to the Bunke and Seiya drew his wand. "And you: you will pay for this now!" He told the young Bunke who palled as he saw Hiashi activate his seal.

The Bunke fell to the ground screaming in agony and Seiya hexed Hiashi before kneeling down next to the Bunke. The young man lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. Seiya decided to do something and was sure that he would be sorry later, but he decided to do it anyway knowing it was the right thing to do. He put a hand on the Bunke's head and started to whisper a chant and moving his wand in complex wand moves knowing that it would help the man. The crowd gasped when it saw the seal that branded the Bunke disparate. Seiya was sweating and heard the crowd applaud and whisper among themselves. He helped the man up and turned to Hiashi, who still laid petrified on the floor, pointing his wand at the man he said.

"_Finitum incantum." _And with this Hiashi could move again and stood up looking furious at Seiya.

"You…..you will pay for this…..you will….and you will come with me: I will just brand you again!" Said Hiashi and made the crowd gasp in horror.

"No he won't." Said Seiya stopping the young man from following his Clan leader, the crow saw the young man look confused at Seiya.

The crowd voiced they agreed with Seiya and Hiashi left screaming things. The crowd congratulated Seiya and once he could Seiya took the young man to Kakashi's place. The way was long and whispers followed them anywhere along with strange looks. The young man followed Seiya without questions and Seiya knew it was because his whole live he had been a puppet and ordered around. When they sat down at the table the young man didn't look him in the eye, this bothered Seiya a little.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly as if he was talking with a homesick first year instead a man nearly his age.

"I'm Shun, Uchiha-Sama." Answered the man.

"Well I'm just Seiya and would appreciate it if you looked me in the eye Shun." Said Seiya and Shun looked up fear evident in his eyes.

"But I'm a Bunke sir and you…..well you are an Uchiha." Said Shun looking down again.

"You aren't one anymore and I'm an Uchiha so what. It isn't like I decided who my parents where." Said Seiya making Shun look at him again.

"But I live to serve and none chooses its parents…."Said Shun in a small voice.

"Exactly we don't choose our parents or when we are born so I'm Seiya here and you are Shun." Said Seiya deciding that he won't mention the first thing Shun said.

"In here maybe Sir, but my Clan leader will go to the Hokage and you will be in problems so soon after your return….. I'm not worth it Sir and beside that I have no money and no place to stay." Said Shun looking him in the eye, he seemed to plea with Seiya to listen to him.

"Look about me getting in trouble with the Hokage would be due my decisions and I don't think Hiashi would win such a confrontation. As for your Clan leader: if you don't want him to be that then he won't be that anymore, our laws dictate that one can leave the Clan he is born into." Seiya informed Shun who seemed surprised by this. "I know this surprises you: you couldn't until now because that would have been your death, but not anymore. As for money and a place to stay I think we could find you something." Said Seiya who had already planned something for Shun.

"You broke my seal….I'm free." Said Shun: finally realizing that no Sōke could ever again activate it. "Thank you Seiya-San I own you my life." Shun said crying tears of happiness.

"Don't worry about that: what he was doing to you was brutal I would have saved anyone from such a fate." Said Seiya and Shun believed him. "Now our law also dictates that you may join another Clan…so if you are interested you may become part of the Uchiha Clan and will be under my protection." Shun had never felt so happy in his live.

"Thank you, Seiya-San. I would like that very much…and even if I know you won't want me to: I would die for you because without you I would already be dead or still have the seal." Said Shun walking over and hugging Seiya tight.

"Alright, but I don't want a bodyguard I want you to be a Clan member, family." Seiya told Shun patting his back softly. "Also for the money and a place to stay: I may have a job offer for you."

"Please tell me what it is." Said Shun sitting back down.

"The Clan proprieties are alone most of the time and I would like to have a groundkeeper that will keep the grounds neatly once we are finished with the place. You would be paid and given a place to live in the propriety, I will also need your help fixing the place first." Seiya explained and Shun smiled nodding.

"I would like all that very much. I accept everything you offered me." Said Shun.

Seiya opened his bag and summoned two things to him: a Sword and a T-shirt with the Uchiha Symbol. He handed them to Shun who looked at him in awe due the fact that he had seen him take a SWORD out of a small bag. He accepted the items and smiled seeing the Symbols. Shun entered the bathroom and once he came back he wearied the Uchiha T-shirt and for effect Seiya transfugated his pants to white shorts. Shun gave him his old T-shirt and sword, Seiya accepted them he put the sword in his bag, but threw the shirt away. He made some tea and sandwiches for them as lunch and once they were finished he stood up walking to the door, Shun followed him.

"Ready to make a few heads turn in the Hokage's office?" Asked Seiya with a gleam in his eye he gave Shun one of his rare genuine big smiles.

"I'm ready if you are Seiya-San." Answered Shun giving Seiya a small nervous smile of his own.

"Relax let me handle this and by the end of the day everyone will recognize you as a free man." Assured Seiya before opening the door and leaving the place.

When ten minutes later they arrived at Tsunade's office Shun seemed less secure and stayed behind Seiya the whole time. The ANBU's that guarded the doors informed them that Tsunade was in a reunion with the Hyūga's and that once she was finished they would inform her that he was there asking a conference. Seiya smiled and thanked them, he and Shun sat down on the floor waiting. Shun asked Seiya questions about magic that Seiya responded without problem. They kept talking in hushed voices until the door to the Hokage's office opened. Tsunade called one of the guards inside. When the ANBU came out he mentioned for them to enter. Seiya stood up and nodded to Shun who also stood up and walked behind him. When they entered the office they saw a few of the village elders, the Hokage and the actual and past Clan leader of the Hyūga's. The first group looked at them with neutral expression while the last two looked furious. Seiya bowed to all of them elegantly and respectfully. The Hyūga's wanted to start protesting and such when they saw Shun behind him, but they were silenced.

"Uchiha-Sama I take that you were aware that you would be called here and decided to come?" Asked Tsunade in a neutral voice and he saw a few of the elders look interested in his answer.

He recognized one of the elders: Danzō Shimura. He looked the man in the eye and saw the superficies of the man's thoughts. He didn't like what he saw, but stayed silent deciding that he could analyze what he had seen later. He turned to look at Tsunade again before he answered.

"Actually: no Hokage I wasn't sure about that. I had a feeling that it might happen, but no securities." He answered her giving a charming smile. "May I ask what the Hyūga's told you all?" He asked looking curious.

"Uchiha-Sama. You have been accused of attacking the leader of the Clan and then running away taking a Bunke with you. What have you to say in your defense?" Asked Tsunade and Seiya could feel the elder's eyes on him he also felt Shun move behind him and stopped him.

"I was accused of that?" Seiya asked in disbelieve. He of course had already been expecting something along those lines. Not that his disbelieve didn't seem real to the elders and Tsunade. "I was expecting that I should apologize for humiliating the man in public, but not that I would be accused of assaulting the man. In fact I wasn't going to mention this, but he actually assaulted me or at last tried to! And I have evidence and there are witnesses!" Exclaimed Seiya looking surprised. The elders started to whisper among themselves and the members of the other Clan wanted to say something.

"Hyūga's you have had your opportunity to speak, allow Uchiha-Sama to do so now." Ordered Tsunade and both men went silent. "Thank you, now please could you explain what happened at this day?" Seiya was asked and he smiled.

"Explain?" He asked all of them. "Ma'am I can show you what happened if you all want. As some of you must know: memories can't be messed with and stay clear. I will show you all what happened today and please keep in mind that if the memories are real they will be clear." He told them all and Hiashi protested.

"How are we sure that you won't show a false memory!" Screamed the Hyuga, Seiya couldn't place him, looking furious at both Seiya and Shun.

"He can't: I have seen true and false memories before…if it's a false one we will all know: it will be unclear at the points that are false or fabricated." Said one of the eldest men present and looked at Hiashi. "Hyuga-Sama you have nothing to fear if what you told us is true." Hiashi seemed nervous now.

"Please Uchiha-Sama show us your memory….it has been long since I saw one." Said the man to Seiya and Seiya smiled.

"Of course please give me a moment." He told the elders and Tsunade as he accioed his pensieve from his bag.

He surprised many of the people present as he returned the shrunken pensieve to its original size. After this he touched his own temple with the tip of his wand and they saw how he put a silver-like mist into the pensieve.

"Please come over and stuck your head inside once the memory ends you will return here." He informed the elders and Tsunade. "I guess you would be able to explain them the whole process later, Sir?" He asked the elder man that stood next to him and had talked before.

"Sure, please follow my example." Said the old man putting his head inside the pensieve, the rest followed his example.

Seiya stood there waiting for them to end silently. Shun looked nervously to the other Clan once in a while. Soon all the people that had their heads in the pensieve came back.

"Well that was an experience!" Said Tsunade.

"Yes, it was fascinating at the last." Said another person.

"Well, Kaitho-Sama is this memory true or false?" Asked Tsunade to the man that had said he had already seen memories before.

"It is a true memory." Said Kaitho and all the elders nodded to Tsunade.

"Well then this changes everything. Hiashi Hyūga you are accused and guilty of assault and false accusation toward Seiya Kazuo Uchiha. Due this neither you nor your Clan will be allowed close to him or any members of his Clan. Aside from that you will have to pay him a sum we will discuss for such a grave accusation." Said Tsunade and everyone present saw Hiashi go red with anger.

"Very well Hokage, but that doesn't change that he stole one of our Bunke's." Said the other Hyūga, Seiya still couldn't remember his name.

"What Bunke are you talking about Hyūga? I only see that one of your Clan members left your Clan and was accepted into the Uchiha's" Said Kaitho playing dump looking at Shun dressed in clothes with the Uchiha symbol and the sword.

"I was talking about Shun! He was born a Bunke!" Exclaimed the other man.

"I don't see the Seal. Do any of you?" Kaitho asked the other elders who shook their heads.

"He took the Seal of him!" Protested Hiashi.

"But aren't they impossible to take away until after the Bunke's dead?" Asked Kaitho in fake surprise, Seiya could hear the man's amusement.

After this Hiashi was about to do something stupid, but was stoped by the elder Hyuga. The older man seemed to understand that Hiashi had acted in a foolish Hyuga's left the place protesting loudly and Seiya and Shun stayed with the elder's alone. Tsunade looked at the both of them (Seiya ad Shun) disapprovingly, but gave them a small smile.

"Look I don't know how you did it, but don't do it again. We can't have another war." She told Seiya who nodded.

"Never again Ma'am…..unless I fear for the persons live: but I can promise you that I won't do it often." He promised Tsunade who accepted the promise, knowing she wouldn't get anything better..

"Good. Now I imagine that Kaitho-Sama is right and that Shun was accepted into the Uchiha Clan?" Asked Tsunade.

"No, Ma'am we wanted to piss them of." Seiya palm faced with irony. "Yes he is part of the Clan now." He informed them all seeing that they didn't catch it.

"Seiya-San I would like to talk with you privately for one moment." Said Tsunade and the elders and Shun left the office hearing this.

"Well please talk Ma'am I'm all ears." Said Seiya looking cautious at Tsunade.

"Seiya-San please leave the formalities aside when we are in private and sit down this might take a while." Said Tsunade sitting down, Seiya followed her example.

"It's about your exams." Tsunade told him.

"What about them: Tsunade-Kun?" Seiya asked.

"You are a very special Shinobi Seiya-San. I have talked with the other Kages and they want to be there when you take your exams…. This has a good side and a bad one: it will be good because your skill will be sought by them and that will help the village. And it will be bad because they will learn much about your skills….." Said Tsunade and Seiya understood where she went so he continued for her.

"Are you asking me to hold back? I may say I'm surprised!" He told her with irony and she gave him a smile.

"You know why I want you to do so and you aren't surprised…..You will be tested by all five of us and then we will decide the title we will give you. I'm sure that you will be a Very Special Jonin once the exams end, seeing that you are the only Shinobi that has and controls magic completely." She told him pointing at his calf where she knew he had his wand holster.

"That would be nice, but there is more to this so tell." He told her in his teacher voice.

"I'm sure that has the younger ones doing what you want." She told him shaking her head. "But you are right: I have great planes for your future Seiya I want you to become the head of the Military Police Force once the actual head retires….and then in time you will become the first Uchiha to be Hokage." She told him honestly and he was surprised.

"The head of the Leaf ANBU I understand it was a title and organization made for my Clan, but Hokage, Tsunade-Kun? Are you sure about that?" Asked Seiya he really understood why the head of the MPF…but him Hokage?

"I'm sure Seiya: you are the most powerful ninja in this village. You have powers that won't be seen again soon. You have a good heart: look at what you did today! You can think about other people's needs before your own and most important you understand sacrifices. You understand them having made them yourself so you won't take them lightly. You will be able to protect the village if war comes and won't let old conflicts get in the way of that…..Because of all this I name you my successor: Unofficial for now." She declared and Seiya sat there looking at her in disbelieve.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Seiya knowing very well that Naruto's dream was to become Hokage one day.

"Naruto will need to learn much before he is ready for it, I'm sure that one day he will be ready for it and be an exceptional one. But not until after I pass away….I suggest you this: take both Sasuke and Naruto under your wing as you probably already had planned." She told Seiya giving him a knowing look, Seiya blushed at this because: he had thought about that and planned to do so. "Make sure Sasuke is ready for his position as head of MPF, because it will be his one day, and make sure that Naruto is ready to be Hokage, remember you can retire being Hokage…." Seiya listened to every word Tsunade said still not believing his own ears.

"I….I accept, but I don't know what to say." He told her honestly.

"Don't worry about that. One day you will do a great job and will be able to look back at your live with pride. And choosing you as Hokage will also sign peace to the age old battle between the Uchiha's and the Seiju's…." Tsunade told him and he smiled.

"So you just want to rebel against your Clan: hé? Tsunade-Kun?" Seiya asked her giving her a wicked grin and moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Only if you are the one I rebel with, I would never do so with an Uchiha like Madara, but I know you can be trusted." She told him slapping his arm playfully and grinning back.

"Ok, but don't be sorry if I turn out different then you expected!" He told her raising his arms.

"Seiya Kazuo: I have known you since you were a boy and I don't believe that those years away changed who you are. You are: a very talented, smart and intelligent young man, you are brave and aren't nor ever were afraid to go against what you were taught for what you believed right, you are loyal to all of us and you are planning to find a way for Itachi to return." She told him and Seiya put his occlumence walls up high and secure before glaring at her. She laughed.

"Don't look at me like that _Saint_, I would be doing the same if I where you." She scolded him lightly and his eyes softened and he relaxed.

"It's just that… I don't believe he did it without a reason. I have no evidence, but my gut tells me so." He confessed looking her in the eye: she put a hand on his and squeezed it.

"Neither do I: let me tell you this if you can show me not that he was innocent, but that he had fundament I will forgive him and help you with the public's opinion of him." She told Seiya.

"Really?"

"Yes, but when I say fundament I mean fundament and not: I got angry at them because they gave me lesser pocket money. Alright?" Seiya hugged Tsunade who hugged him back.

"Thank you so much…you don't understand what it means to me." He told her.

"I might not, but we need peace Seiya inside the village and outside: let's show that our two Clans can put their differences aside." She told him letting go of him.

"Sure, but how?" He asked her curious.

"Well easy after your exams I will announce you are under my mentorship. And later in a few years' time I will announce you as my official successor." She told him and he grinned.

_Becoming: Hokage I have to tell Father, he will be proud of me! _He thought and stopped that line of thought. Why was he bothered if his father was proud or not? He was a capable adult.

"I once again thank you Tsunade." He said thanking her again.

"One thing: stay out of trouble….as much as you can." She told him and they shared a smile, Seiya's was smaller but genuine. "Alright: out of here! I don't need rumors about us going out!" She told him pushing him towards the door.

"Oooh, but I thought you loved me for and because of my body!" Whined Seiya due this he caused Tsunade to hit him on the back of the head chuckling.

"No I don't you are to tin: bye." She said opening and closing the office door.

"BYE!"He screamed back, he loved driving that woman crazy….it had been more fun as kids with Shisui and Kakashi, but that time was over.

When he turned around he saw Shun speaking with Kaitho and walked over to them. Kaitho saluted him warmly before starting conversation with him. Seiya spoke a few minutes with Kaitho who invited him to his place one day. They said their good byes and then Seiya and Shun left for Kakashi's place. Shun was the happiest man alive because it was his first day as a free man. It was dark already, but that didn't bother Seiya as he walked talking with Shun….it had been a very interesting day. _Very interesting indeed _he thought thinking about everything that happened that day. Now he only had to explain it to the rest once they arrived at Kakashi's…

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. What do you think? How do you guy's think everyone will react to the news? And do you like the idea of Tsunade becoming Seiya's mentor? Are you alright with Seiya becoming a special Jonin? Do you think Tsunade and Seiya will be able to get Itachi back? What did Seiya see inside Danzo's head, even if it was just a little peek? And will Naruto like it under Seiya's wing?**

**(About Shun) :More important how will Sasuke react? Will he accept Seiya's decision? Won't he? Will they get along with Shun? Will Shun stay loyal? Will he be happy for Seiya? Proud?...?**

**Keep reading if you want to know! XD I so loved writing this CH.**

**And to those who might have interpreted that Kakashi and Seiya have something, will have something. Or that one has a crush on the other…..I'm sorry to inform that it isn't the case: they are very good friends that love and take care of each other like family! Sorry I hope you will keep reading it. **

**Aside from that: any ideas about the pairings you would like to see? No slash please. Not Tsunade and Seiya.**

**She called him saint because Seiya means: being a saint or saint only. Later in the story you will learn what Kazuo means…Oh well let's get over with it: it means pacific.**

**Itachi's full name will be: Itachi Kenji. Kenji means second born or Second to come.**

**Sasuke's: Sasuke Jin. Sasuke means he who will help and be nice to all and Jin means compassion.**

**Kakahi's: Kakashi Atshushi. I will come back later to what Kakashi means in inglish and Atshushi means devoted or he who is devoted. **

**Sorry for the loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg AN.**


	13. reactions and actions

**Another Uchiha….?**

**A/N: As you already know the basic plot comes from Snape or Uchiha. I own nothing not even the basic plot, but that doesn't matter because I was given permission for this story! I'm so happy about that thanks: RusNyda .This said the author is re-writing it so for all of those who loved he story cheer! Now please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to:HaremBishie!**

**Chapter 13: Recations and Actions.**

_When he turned around he saw Shun speaking with Kaitho and walked over to them. Kaitho saluted him warmly before starting conversation with him. Seiya spoke a few minutes with Kaitho who invited him to his place one day. They said their good byes and then Seiya and Shun left for Kakashi's place. Shun was the happiest man alive because it was his first day as a free man. It was dark already, but that didn't bother Seiya as he walked talking with Shun….it had been a very interesting day. Very interesting indeed he thought thinking about everything that happened that day. Now he only had to explain it to the rest once they arrived at Kakashi's…_

As was expected as soon as Seiya opened the door to enter Kakashi's place everyone present started to ask him questions: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. They all asked different questions at the same time….Seiya waved his hand and they were all silenced. Naruto pouted, Sasuke signed, Kakashi glared at him and Sakura's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Good evening everyone, I'm fine thank you. Now if we can all behave like responsible people I will allow you to speak." He informed them stepping aside so that Shun could enter; they all looked surprised at Shun who waved at them. Kakashi's eye went to the Uchiha clothes and sword and he raised an eyebrow. Sasuke followed Kakashi's example.

"Oh, by the way: I had a busy day! It started relaxed, but when I went to the marked: I was assaulted by Hiashi Hyuga, saved Shun's live, took Shun with me, gave him a job and made him part of the Clan, had a reunion with the Hokage and elders. In said reunion: I was accused of assault, showed my innocence, Hiashi was accused and framed guilty, and had a long conversation with Tsunade over the future….I will tell you about that later. Now how was training?" Seiya sat down and explained his day as if it were a normal occurrence for him to have such a day…..He took the spell off and waited for the general reaction as Shun sat down.

"You were a Bunke!" Exclaimed Naruto looking at Shun with surprise written all over his face.

"Of course he wasn't and isn't one: he has no Seal!" Said Sakura to Naruto in a Know-It-All way if one would ask Seiya.

"What kind of job did you give him?" Asked Sasuke curious about the new Clan member.

"Please explain us exactly what happened today and have some dinner." Said Kakashi giving both, Seiya and Shun, a plate with food these accepted it.

"Thank you Hatake-Sama."Said Shun.

"White head." Said Seiya nodding his thanks, he sat there and felt all the eyes on him so he signed.

"Naruto-San: you are right he was a Bunke, but now he is just Shun." He informed Naruto and the blond understood giving Shun a grin and offering his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet 'ya Shun." He said as Shun shook his hand, Shun nodded.

"Shun and just Shun." He told Naruto.

"Sakura-Kun: I used complex and advanced magic to break the Seal and so saved him."Seiya informed Sakura who he knew would ask questions. "And no they aren't unbreakable as you see yourself."

"Kiddo he will help repairing the Manor as well as the rest of the proprieties and then become the ground keeper." He informed Sasuke who nodded and looked at Shun giving him a small side way smile.

"Mate if you are interested I can show you all my day." He told Kakashi not wanting to explain the whole day: when he could show it.

"I would like that. Anyone else interested?" Asked Kakashi and the three teens put their hands in the air, Naruto put both. This caused everyone to chuckle at his antics.

Seiya summoned his bag. The he again accioed the pensive expanded it to original size and put the memory inside. Sasuke had been observing him closely wondering how long it would take him to accomplish that level of magic. He was sure that it would take many years of hard training.

"Well put your head inside." He told them and they gave him strange looks causing Shun to chuckle. "Oooh come on its save: Tsunade and the elders are still alive and well!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

When team 7 entered the pensive they were surprised to see everything from Seiya's POV. They were proud about how Seiya handed the situation with Hiashi. Kakashi said that there probably would be trouble later and Sasuke said that it was normal they were Uchiha's after all. Naruto felt sympathy for Shun and told everyone that Shun could stay with him in his apartment while they fixed the Uchiha proprieties. When they moved on until the reunion they saw the face smiles and how adept Seiya was actuating. They also saw the way Seiya kept looking at Danzo at the reunion and had the feeling he knew something they didn't about Danzo. They exited the memory the moment Tsunade asked to talk to him privately. This made them all curious as what had Tsunade talked with him about. Whey returned they saw Seiya cleaning the dishes and Shun drying them.

"Well you had an interesting day….and have made a big enemy." Stated Kakashi and Seiya nodded.

"I had them anyway: I'm an Uchiha remember?" Said Seiya back, not even bothering himself with turning around.

"Welcome to the Clan Shun." Said Sasuke walking over to him offering his hand and Shun took it eagerly.

"Did you use magic so that Hiashi couldn't hit you?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I did…. sorry Naruto-San." Said Seiya as he heard Naruto sign.

"It's ok, can you teach me where to hit someone to bloke their ability to move for some time?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"Sure when I have time." Said Seiya drying his hands the towel Shun was using. He sat down inviting his companions to do the same.

"About what did you talk with Hokage?" Asked Sakura sitting down and soon the rest followed der example. Everyone, including Shun looked at him expectantly wanting to know what Tsunade had said.

"We talked about a few things. The first thing we discussed where my exams…..it seems they won't be as private as we thought they would be." He informed them and them all, but Shun understood what he meant with his exams.

"WHAT?WHY?" Exclaimed Naruto in surprise standing up, Seiya glared at him and he sat down.

"The other 4 Kages want to be present and test me themselves before I am given a rank. Tsunade believes I will be a Special Jonin once the exams end. I know this isn't exactly what was planned, but this will actually benefit the village." He explained them and Sasuke and Kakashi nodded understanding, Seiya would use it in his favor.

"How will that benefit the village Seiya-San?" Asked Sakura and Naruto nodded he hadn't understood that either.

"Well it will show them what I am capable of and make publicity for me…of course I won't use my full potential and will take a look into their heads while we are at it." He had a gleam in his eyes and Sasuke grinned: he would use legiments on them and use the information to favor the village and themselves.

"Ok…..I'm not sure I wanna know what you will do. But what more did you talk about?" Asked Naruto, while Shun just sat there and listened silently.

"Well once the actual head of the MPF retires I will take that position." He told them smiling and Sasuke was throwing a mental happy dance. Sasuke would go and tell their parents the next morning. He was really happy to hear that the position would be returned to the Clan.

"That is great news Seiya-San! It's actually fantastic news!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Congrats!" Said Naruto applauding.

"Well done bro, when you finally are head we will celebrate it!" Said Sasuke grinning and walked over to sit next to Seiya and give him a side hug, Seiya happily returned it.

"Ok, now tell us what you aren't telling us." Stated Kakashi in a commanding voice making everyone look at him in disbelieve, before any of the teens could protest Seiya threw his arm in the air.

"Al right, alright…no need for that." Said Seiya glaring at Kakashi. "I really wanted to wait some time until telling you all this, but he had to ruin it." He stated giving Kakashi another glare, over the years Kakashi became immune to those stares so it didn't affect him. "Tsunade will mentor me…" He told them being interrupted.

"But that is fantastic!" Exclaimed Sakura and Naruto together: glaring at each other.

"If you would please let me end!" Naruto and Sakura both blushed mumbling apologies. "As I said Tsunade will mentor me: because she believes that I will be a great Hokage after her….." He told them softly and saw how all their jaws went loose.

Everyone in the room sat shocked silent. They could believe that Seiya would be a special jonin after his exams. They could believe he would use the situation of his exams to his favor. They could believe that he was the best option as head of the MPF. They could believe and found it a wise decision that Tsunade took him under her wing, showing the village that the old rival Clan things where something of the past…..But when he told them he would be Tsunade's chosen successor they were shocked silent.

Shun sat there not knowing how to react to THAT news: it was a little too much to process everything that happened that day plus this.

Sakura had never expected that an Uchiha would become Hokage, in these times at last. She didn't know how to react more so knowing Naruto's dream….

Kakashi was sure that his friend wasn't joking, but was asking himself if it was a wise decision. After this thought crossed his mind he mentally scolded himself: he was talking about Seiya there. One of the most if not the most powerful ninja in the village: he had powers that where very uncommon in the Shinobi world and ever lesser those who could control said powers. A man: with a golden heart that could think about others before himself. Also he understood sacrifices and won't make unnecessary ones. He would be able to protect the village if war comes. And had showed that old conflicts between his Clan and others where just that to him…..not to mention that he was a: very talented, brave, loyal, smart and intelligent young man that wasn't afraid to break the rules for what was right. In Kakashi's eyes his friend would make a fantastic Hokage. His heart was filled with pride, like would happen to one when a younger sibling accomplishes something great. He smiled at Seiya, but stayed silent even if he wanted to congratulate the man he saw as a younger brother, knowing the dream of one of his student.

Sasuke was surprised. Not because he believed Seiya couldn't become Hokage, but because Tsunade wanted him to be and would help him up to that place. He felt pride in that his brother was opening a new era for their Clan: an era without so many fights and where they would be looked upon. It would be better than the old golden days of the Clan and Sasuke would help Seiya on his way. He smiled up at his elder brother and hugged him firmly. Not wanting to hurt Naruto he stayed silent.

Naruto didn't know how to react. He was feeling many things, but decided that the best thing he could do was push the other feelings away and be happy for Seiya. After all that Seiya had lived he deserved it, if anyone deserved it: that person was Seiya. Even if it had been Naruto's dream he understood how important it was to Seiya: how important for the Uchihas. Sure it hurt to know that you won't be able to accomplice your dream. But it also felt good to know that people you care about where finally getting what they deserved. He looked at Seiya a little sad, but grinned anyway.

"Well done Seiya-San: one day you will be so important you won't have time for us any longer." Joked Naruto and Seiya shook his head.

"No." He said firmly. "And I have an offer for both you and Sasuke if you accept." Seiya told the teen hoping that it would bring the happiness back to the blue orbs.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke sitting right up looking at Seiya.

"Yeah what he said." Came from Naruto.

"Well first: Sasuke. Kiddo as you know once I become Hokage I will need a replacement as MPF leader, so would you like it to be under my mentorship, later in life of course, and take the position after me? To keep it in the family as the tradition dictates..." He asked his brother carefully.

"Yes Seiya I would love to!" Said Sasuke beaming and looking very happy at Seiya who smiled: a small smile that would become his trade mark smile. before turning to look at Naruto.

"Naruto: Tsunade and I both believe that one day you will become a great Hokage, but that you still have a lot to learn….not only as a ninja, but about life too. I know I will have a lot to learn. So I will take the position after Tsunade and would like to know if: you accept me as your mentor and one day become the 7th Hokage?" Asked Seiya a little unsure about how the blond might react.

Naruto's grin went from ear to ear and he jumped to hug Seiya who was caught off guard by the boy. Sasuke looked amused at his brother and best friend. Seiya thought that he should take that the blonds answer to his question was a yes. Once Naruto let go of Seiya and Seiya had checked and seen that no bones where broken…..Kakashi threw him in the air congratulating him.

They all spend time talking about everything in more detail and congratulated Seiya, Naruto and Sasuke a few more times. They even laughed and joked about what the future would bring them. Saskura felt a little misplaced: Shun was a man that just had obtained his freedom. Seiya and Sasuke would be leaders of the MPF just as their father one day. Seiya and Naruto would become the sixth and seventh Hokage respectively….her teammates had brilliant futures ahead and what had she? She soon retired the party after being sworn to secrecy about what Tsunade had talked about with Seiya.

The men and teens laughed a lot more and Sasuke and Seiya discussed their ideas for the Manor and proprieties with Shun who finally knew what it meant to be part of a Clan. Kakashi and Naruto threw in a few ideas and somewhere accepted even if most weren't. Shun and Naruto went to Naruto's where Shun would be staying until he had his own place. Kakashi and the Uchiha's heard Naruto starting to apologize for the mess his place was after he closed the door and laughed about that a little more. Soon Sasuke was asleep and Kakashi and Seiya heading there to.

"Tomorrow….I need to talk with you. Just you it's important." Said Seiya stopping Kakashi one moment, he looked at Seiya and nodded he knew it would be a very important conversation and left to sleep.

Seiya was awake long after everyone else was asleep; he had many things in his head and recalled what happened that day many times. He hoped it wasn't all a dream and started to plan the next day in his head. He would talk with Kakashi about a few things and then he would face his parents in the Manor…..somewhere between planning what to say or ask his parents Seiya fell asleep. Exhausted physically and mentally due his day.

_**The next morning:**_

Once kakashi and Seiya where alone the first went to make some tea knowing that they would be there for a while…. As he sat down he saw his friend tens and being nervous. Kakashi wondered why, but knew that they would come there eventually. He stayed silent giving Seiya time to order his thoughts and such.

"I'm sorry…..it's just I'm a mess and don't know where to start." Confessed Seiya looking very distressed at his friend; Kakashi looked at him and felt the urge to go and kill every single thing that had hurt the man he saw as a brother.

"Don't worry about being a mess: look at me I have no reason to be one and am one!" He tried to break the ice with a lame joke. "Look it doesn't matter start where you want: begin, middle or end. It really doesn't matter to me." Kakashi saw Seiya think in silence.

"I need to talk with father." Stated Seiya after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok go do so." Said Kakashi waiting for the: but he knew was about to come.

"But I don't know how….. I want to forgive him, but I can't I don't know why but I just can't: there are too many unanswered questions swimming around my head. I'm too confused: I feel too many things that are the opposite of each other toward him. " Said Seiya looking down at his tea.

"Well why you don't start with at the beginning with him?" Suggested Kakashi.

"The beginning?" Asked Seiya not understanding his friend.

"Yes! Seiya: you are confused and too many things happened. You can't simply forgive him at this point."Seiya looked up shocked and Kakashi knew that he had ben blaming himself for not being able to forgive Fugaku.

"Go to him talk with him: give him a chance. Let him show you that he is sorry. Ask him questions….. I won't say that it would change everything at the same moment, but you need to try. You love him too much; the hate and resentment are hurting you." Kakashi told his friend in a soft voice, very similar as what he did when they were still children.

"I….just…. Kakashi do you remember what we dreamed of as kids: you know with Shisui?" He asked Kakashi with tears in his eyes.

"I do." Said Kakashi in a trembling voice, it hurt him too.

"It's just some days I wonder what I did wrong? You know why I had to go? Because there must be a reason: not?" Asked Seiya tears streaming down his face now, they weren't normal tears but blood. Kakashi walked over to Seiya and hugged him close.

"I swear that you didn't did anything wrong Seiya. I don't know why it happened the way it did just that it happened. And there was a reason and a specific one, only that I don't know it. But I want you to know that you didn't deserve it alright?" Kakashi felt Seiya nod against his chest and was sure that it would take a long time to convince Seiya of it. They sat there with Seiya sobbing into Kakashi for a few minutes until Seiya let go.

"I'm sorry it seems that I cry a lot these days." Said Seiya to apologize for ruining Kakashi's clothes and he felt weak for crying so easily.

"It's alright, you know what my father once told me: tears aren't a sight of weakness, but a sight that one has been strong for too long." Said Kakashi, Seiya just nodded and scuriffied Kakashi's clothes.

"Kakashi can you tell me what you know about the massacre?" Asked Seiya.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I think it's important that your Father answers that question: he was also aware of Itachi's motivation." Kakashi answered.

"Fine. Just answer me this: Shisui didn't die in the massacre did he?" Seiya asked hoping to clear at last that.

"No he didn't, but Seiya tell me where do these last questions come from?" Asked Kakashi suspecting Danzo.

"At the reunion….. I looked Danzo in the eye. I only saw his superficial thoughts, but I believe he has something to do with both: the massacre and Shisui's dead." Answered Seiya looking Kakashi in the eye, Kakashi was almost sorry for Danzo if he had anything to do with it: almost.

"That is why you kept looking in his direction." Stated Kakashi.

"Yes." Seiya confirmed it.

"Seiya even if he had something to do. What are you trying to accomplish?" Kakashi had to wonder because he knew that the whole revenge thing didn't go with Seiya.

"Promise me everything we talk about stays between us." Said Seiya serious.

"I promise, now tell me man. I am your friend when did I ever betray you?" Kakashi wasn't sure if he had to feel offended.

"Tsunade promised me that if I found out what exactly happened and that if Itachi's actions had fundament he would be forgiven." Said Seiya and Kakashi was surprised again by Tsunade.

"So you believe the answers lay by Danzo?" Seiya nodded and Kakashi signed. "I wish you the best luck then my friend, but I recommend you to first talk with your parents….. it will help you spiritually too."

"I'm on my way to them and Kakashi: thanks!" Called Seiya as he walked out the door heading toward Uchiha Manor.

"You're welcome." Called Kakashi back even if he knew that it wouldn't be heard, he hooped everything would go good.

**A/N2: Please leave a review….(T^T) Ohhh and this is unbetaed and I am not a native English speaker so please have mercy. What do you think? I really think that Naruto has a real kind heart and would be able to be happy for someone else…..even if that meant that he possibly won't accomplish his dream.**

**Did you like it? Or have any ideas? Leave them in your review! Ooooh and Itachi won't be rescued or something like that….yet.**

**How will Seiya react when he learns the truth about the massacre and Shisui's death? Will he be forgiving of Fugaku or still struggle about that? **


End file.
